Two-Souls FMA
by Yuuki001
Summary: When military officials decide that after their mothers death, the young Elrics needed to be taken into state custody, they make a surprise visit to the childrens house in Resembool. When Ayumi, Ed and Al's older sister, refuses, Colonel Mustang has no choice but to resort to force. Ayumi runs away from the Central City Headquarters and all hell breaks loose. Please rate/review :D
1. Chapter 1

The night was getting colder, and the rain pelted her face as she ran. How long had she been running from them? It seemed quiet now, other than her own footsteps on the wet ground. She breathed heavily catching her breath as she looked around. The street lights were the only way she could see anything, but she tried to stay in the shadows they created. Just in case. This was a disaster, she'd gotten their shift changes wrong, when she had managed to slip through security and make it to Edward and Alphonse's room, she found Lieutenant Jean Havoc posted outside the door. When he'd caught sight of her he wondered what she was doing out of her bedroom, and how she'd gotten passed her guard. Her and her two brothers were not to leave their quarters until they were given permission, and they never wandered around unaccompanied.

She winced at the thought of how she'd been so harsh to her uncle that way. Havoc was only trying to do his job and ensure their safety. No! He'd betrayed her and her brothers, she couldn't be think that way. Deciding to take a break Ayumi settled for a somewhat dry corner under a shop entrance. She'd wandered to an area of tall buildings, and dirt road. She assumed she was in the East district of Central City.

It had been probably fifteen minutes since she stopped to rest, and now she decided it was time to head out again. She had to keep out of their hands. She was determined to never go back there. To that place. Even though he was their only living relative, it didnt matter. Being held there was no way to live. They always had fun together, and never thought that the day would come that Trisha Elric would slip away forever. When their mother passed away, Ayumi did her best to support her and her younger brothers. Of course, she accepted little help from Winry and the old lady. As far as she was concerned, she could take care of them just fine without help. They had the house, and everything in it right? So why would living be any different aside from the fact that their mother was absent.

They lived there alone together for a month before Ayumi heard a knock at the front door, assuming it was Winry coming over to visit she opened the door open heartedly. Only to find a man dressed in a blue military uniform and black hair with equally black piercing eyes. instinctively Ayumi had slammed the door in his face and took off to get the boys and run. She knew this day would probably come, the day that the authorities would get suspicious of three children living alone after the death of their parent. Running, she had raced to their fathers old study, where she found her two siblings studying alchemy as always. Sprawled out on the floor with books all around, the amber eyes stared up at her at the same time, wondering what the sudden entry was all about.

"Come on! We have to go! I've grabbed your jackets, we have to leave now!" She had yelled to them. Her heart raced as she heard the men banging on the door she had so quickly bolted and shoved the kitchen table in front of. The boys, now somewhat frightened at their older sisters insane outburst.

"B..But Ayumi why? Whats wrong? Where are we go..." But Edward was cut off when she ran into the room and grabbed her two brothers by the arms and again, took off running. The younger Elric, Alphonse, was nearly dragged due to his lack of height. He was 9 years old, Edward was 10, and Ayumi was 14 as of the month before mother died.

"Just shut up and run! Lets go to moms room, I think we can get out through the window, mom kept the car behind the house anyways." The sister had instructed.

They ran to their mothers room just as the military personnel had kicked the door in.

"Come on kids, its me! Uncle Jean!" Havoc had yelled through the house, hoping they would relax and come out to see him. Roy didnt know if this was going to work, but he hoped he could gather the youths without force. Lieutenant Havoc, Hawkeye and Mustang stood silently in the dining room. Waiting for a response from the children when they heard the sound of a window slam closed. After exchanging looks of concern they sent Lt. Havoc to investigate. As he approached the bedroom, he found that Ayumi was trying her hardest to get the window to stay open, it had a tendency of not latching and falling. Much to the dismay of the one who had their fingers on the sil thinking that it would stay up.

"Ayumi? Please, its me." He coaxed. He stayed in the doorway as to not panic the children. Her frantic behavior had the two boys shaking as well, but when Al saw his so favored uncle he lost all fear and ran to him and wrapped his arms around the relative.

"There, there. Now whats all this commotion about? I came here to see how you three were handling yourselves after..." He paused, and took in the three's expressions. "Well, to see how you guys were doing."

"Uncle Jean?" Ayumi settled for a moment and examined him in the doorway. Hesitantly she went to him and hugged him. Surely he meant no threat. She hadn't seen him behind the dark haired man she'd initially seen before her at the front door. His blonde hair revealed their relation. They each had it, the usual blond hair, only their mother had darker. Even Ayumi, she had long blonde hair that she usually kept neatly in a single braid. Her eyes were green rather than the brown-gold that her brothers shared.

"There you go, now that no one is panicking...why were you so afraid?" The man prodded as he tousled the boys's hair. Ayumi backed away and sat down on the bed that hadn't been slept in for a month now.

"I...I thought those men were going to take us away. You know...to take into custody because of our age." She mouthed as she looked down sadly. She felt rather embarrassed now that no such threat was present.

"Hmm..well you definitely think like an adult, but dont you think it would be better anyways? If you three had a place to stay where you didnt have to scrape by?" He asked with a smile. She looked up at him, and tried to look beyond it. Why was he suggesting that it would be a good thing? It would be awful! They were just fine where they were, besides, if they left, the house would get sold, and they would lose any security they had left. She was fit enough to take care of them anyways. Practically an adult.

"No...no I dont. We are fine here, plus I have been taking good care of us." She said strongly. Havoc sighed at her reply, a new expression spread across his face that she couldnt decipher.

"Why dont we go out and meet my friends?" He suggested as he took hold of Alphonse's hand. She felt hesitant, but complied. She trusted her uncle, and she knew he wouldnt do anything to upset them. He was their only living relative.

Hawkeye smiled at the sight of the four coming down the hall, relief engulfed both her and the Colonel as they let their postures relax a little more.

"Here we go" Havoc smiled. "They were just surprised to see us is all. Ayumi, Edward, Alphonse, these are my comrades. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and Colonel Roy Mustang."

Roy mustered up a smile. "Its nice to meet you three, I'm sorry we frightened you."

The wind sent a breeze through the kitchen window that chilled Ayumi, giving her skin thousands of bumps and a tingle that fell down her spine.

"Wait, so you guys all work together in Central City right? Thais where the military is stationed isnt it?" Edward assumed, his golden eyes peering into Roy's onyx ones.

"That's right." Riza replied cheerfully. "You three will enjoy living there, theres a lot to do."

Ayumi froze at her comment. She knew it, how was she so blind? She shouldnt have been so accepting of her uncles random visit. It didnt matter if he was family, he was compelled by his duty to do what he was ordered by his superiors. She backed away a good few feet before looking down at her brothers.

"Boys come her..." She said to them as she thought about a way to get away.

"But sister? We..." But Alphonse was cut off by her.

"Now!" She barked as she grabbed the pistol their mother always kept in the kitchen drawer next to the pantry entrance. She aimed it at the men. "No! You can't take us! We are fine here! I'm taking good care of us, I do our laundry, I clean regularly, I make the meals, I even tell them stories before bed! The ones that mother used to tell us! You have no right or reason to make us leave!" She put her free arm on Al's shoulder, sensing that he was scared again.

Edward was confused by his sisters words, and he stared at her blankly. Mauling the words around in his mind. Take them? Where were they going to take them? It would be with uncle Jean wouldnt it? It wouldnt be bad then, why was she so upset?

"Easy now, we arent going to hurt you, its just it would be nicer and easier to live in a place where you dont have to take care of all of you by yourself. I'm sure its been difficult." Riza charmed. If she could calm her down it wouldnt resort to forceful removal.

"No! Dad told me before he left to always take care of my brothers! I didnt know he was going to leave, but I knew that he had faith that I could take care of us when he was away! Meaning that I have permission from him to stay here and be the one who finishes raising my brothers!" The girl spat at the older woman.

Riza sighed and looked to Havoc. They needed to take them. It was orders.

"Ayumi please. It wont be so bad. I'll be there, and you'll get to see some of the work that I do." He soothed as he, unnoticed by her, began inching forward to her.

"Liar! You already told me you would do anything to upset us! Well your upsetting me! You're really starting to piss me off actually! Just leave before I pull this trigger!"

"Ayumi! You can't shoot uncle Jean!" Edward bellowed as he set his arm on her arm, which was still holding the gun, though it began to shake with her panic.

"Edward Elric let go now! Dont fall for their tricks! When siblings are taken away from home to be in state custody, they usually dont get to see each other! They usually go to separate houses of foster care. I'm not about to let that happen." She shook off his arm.

"Sister please...I dont want you to kill Uncle Jean." Alphonse whimpered as he held onto her leg and tears began to spill over. She noticed this and felt her heart shred to pieces. But why didnt her brothers understand that they would be separated? She could take care of them.

"Ayumi...put the gun down.." Roy said firmly as he lifted his own gun a touch, Havoc was the only soldier without his weapon drawn. He was desperately trying to relieve the girls stress and not resort to force, which could result in injury.

"No! Why wont you listen?! Dont you see that I'm going to kill you if you dont leave? I've already lost some of my closest family, my father, then my mother, what makes you think that losing another would be any harder for me?" She cried, her eyes watered a small amount. She shook the tears away and repositioned her gun which had lowered a bit. Re-directing it to Roy when he moved forward a step.

"This isnt something bad Ayumi. If you dont listen we are going to have to stop you forcefully, and that wouldnt be good. If you dont stop, we will have to consider you a threat, and when we take you three, you will have to be separated from your brothers as a safety measure. So please...please try to calm down and lower the gun. Put it down." Lt. Havoc explained, hoping to break through her barrier. It seemed to work to a point, at his new words, she thought about it. About being separated at her own fault. Maybe she should put the gun down and just go with them? No! no! She couldnt let that happen. They were getting in her head and tricking her. They would be separated anyways.

"This house.." She whispered under her breath, looking down and hiding her face with her bangs. "Is the only damn thing we have left! Dont take that away from us!" She felt her hand tremble and her finger tickled the trigger of the silvery pistol unpredictably.

The girls words were true, this place really was the only connection they had left to the life they had. If they lost it, it was sure to bring sadness, but they were not suited to live alone at the time.

"I know...I know its hard. But if you pull that trigger, things are only going to get worse." Havoc spoke softly, trying to keep tones low enough to not inflame the current situation. Again, moving slightly closer. They were each within ten feet of the unsteady girl.

"No..no you dont know!" Tears finally spilling over. "You havent lost everything! I can take care of use! Leave us alone!"

"You three are not living good enough, all three of you are becoming unhealthy and malnourished. Its our duty to take you somewhere where you will be safe and taken care of." Roy continued. His lips hardening into a firm line. This was getting too dangerous. It was time to act.

"I can do this myself! I feed us just fine, we have dinner every night! We eat just fine!"

"Rice and Ramen noodles is not good enough damn it! Look at your brothers, their clothes almost fall off of them, they have lost significant weight since the death of your mother."

She winced at the talk of her mother, but didnt falter in her resistance. She peered down at her siblings. Were they really getting thin? She hadn't noticed before.

"Ayumi...look at yourself. You're out of control, and you're scaring your brothers. Look, Alphonse is crying. " Havoc interrupted, pointing at the younger boy. Trying to come off calmer than Mustang had.

With that she looked down at the younger brother who was as he said,clutching her arm tugging on it and tears falling over profusely. She hadn't noticed their pleas for her to stop. She felt terrible, worse than she could have imagined. At this she stared down at her crying little brother, and at that moment Mustang took the opportunity to run to her and twisted her arm up and behind her back, crippling her to her knees, unable to move. Her shock of being attacked that way had caused her to pull the trigger, Roy narrowly missing the bullet as it shot past his head and shot into the wall above the stove. She fought with the man but his strength was crushing compared to her own. It was a lost cause. Roy released the gun from her hand and unloaded it, placing it back into the drawer it came from, but slipping the ammunition into the pocket in his blue jacket.

"Now that's enough." He ordered, as the two boys were guided by Riza out to the car in the driveway.

"No...No dont take them.." She pleaded as she tried to hold back her tears. "I can take care of them! I've been taking care of them this long already!" She screamed as she caught Mustang off guard and ripped out of his hold. Running over to the opposite side of the room defensively and slapping her hands together to create a metal cage around the two officers.

"Damn it kid, this behavior isnt going to get you anywhere!" Roy protested, as he watched the child. She looked at her uncle hesitantly, she didnt want to be rash, but she didnt want to let go of the only thing they had left. If they couldnt live there she'd burn the damn house down. She ran out into the sun to free her brothers from the woman they'd left with. Hawkeye saw her running towards them and hurried the boys into the car, locking the doors. Edward protested but suppressed the urge to unlock the door and run out to his sister.

"Brother, why is sister acting this way? Uncle Jean isnt going to make us not see each other is he?" Al wondered, the emotion leaked out of him easily, Edward saw the worry on his baby brothers face.

"What? Hah! No way, Uncle would never do that. Ayumi is just being afraid. She doesnt like change, she'll get over it." Edward comforted with that grin that only an he could pull off and tousled his brothers sandy hair. He gazed out the tinted window at the argument.

"Look, I dont want to hurt you, but you need to calm down. You three are coming with us whether or not you want to. Lets get into the car with your brothers, they are worried about you." The Lieutenant suggested as she walked towards the 14 year old.

For a moment, she almost gave in, and went to the car to get in, but instead decided against it. Slamming her hands together she transmutated the ground beneath the car and lifted the vehicle into the air, a good thirty feet.

"No! You can't take us! We like living here, why can't you guys just leave us alone?!"

_She used alchemy without a transmutation circle_, Riza thought to herself. Not many could do that. Hawkeye worried about the boys in the now risen vehicle. In her attempt to see the boys in the air, she didnt notice Ayumi run to her, the lieutenant blocked the childs attack and they engaged in hand to hand combat. The older woman was sure she could detain the girl at this rate, this close, but the girl proved to be a formidable opponent.

"This is ridiculous Ayumi, stop and we will forget about these actions." Hawkeye tried to convince, again blocking the girls attacks. She didnt want to hurt her.

"Will you forget about taking us away?" Ayumi retorted. Throwing a kick to the lieutenants face, which was again blocked.

"We can't do that!" Hawkeye yelled. She didnt understand why someone would put up this much of a fight over something so trivial. Maybe she really just didnt want to leave the security they had with the home. It would take a lot of work to get them comfortable with the new living situation.

"This isnt fair! We shouldnt have to.." But Ayumi was cut off when she was dealt a blow from behind. She didnt understand as she dropped to her knees and fell over on her side. Who was it? It couldnt have been Lieutenant Hawkeye, could it? She had imprisoned the other two inside the house with her alchemy, there was no way they had gotten out. She felt the texture of the dirt that she rested her face against. She couldnt move, and the more she tried the more dizzying everything became, and finally she couldnt resist anymore, and she sank into oblivion.

Coming back to her senses, she realized that she'd dozed off in the corner. The rain had become lighter, just a light sprinkle now. She listened for any indication as to if anyone was approaching, but heard nothing. She stood and brushed off her red jacket. Edward had given it to her, how long had it been? About two years? Yes, that was right, two years since they were taken away from their precious childhood home. She had escaped from them one time, and disappeared to Resembool, and had set the house ablaze. The only thing she took from inside was a photo of her, her brothers and their parents. Both of them. Both mother and father. She missed those days. She had been heavily scolded at burning the house down, both from her brothers and from her uncle. They said it was a very wrong thing to do, but in her mind it was perfect. If they couldnt live there, there was no reason for it to stay standing. It held all the memories of them as children and those were something she didnt want to remember anymore. It was April and it was still rather cold out. Sometimes they got light snow flurries as well. She needed to get moving again.

After gathering herself, she began walking. She had to lay low until she could start life again. She hated the headquarters. Always monitored, always bossed around, not to mention that just as she had warned her siblings in the past, they had separated them. At least her from them. They got to be with each other. Which was undoubtedly unfair. This was the frist time she had run away other than the time she went to destroy their old home they'd missed so much. She had decided now that she needed to get away, and that she would go and get training, to get better at her alchemy. She'd then get a job of some kind, get a place to live and then show her brothers how nice it was to live alone again, without the constant observation of military officials. They would go and make another home for themselves and live happily. She let her thoughts rest when she realized she was tearing up again. Edward had tried to runaway too one time. He was older now, and was also tired of living with constant supervision. But he hadn't gotten very far, not even to the outside, he only made it to the other side of the building. But over the couple of years that they had lived there, Edward had gotten quite used to it and it didnt bother him anymore. Alphonse liked it there too now, but she was sure that was just because uncle jean lived there. Edward had tried to stop her multiple times from running away. Her and him were almost at equal alchemy skill. Actually, they often mistook her for her brother when she had her back turned, they had the same length of blonde hair, which they both wore in a single braid, and they both wore that red jacket. Edward had gotten another one after giving the original to her. They were even the same height, and both detested being called short. Mustang was the one she hated the most, he was the one that made most of the calls. So all the sadness they had gone through and misery was caused by him.

Suddenly she heard black Hayate again.

"Tsk...damn that dog.." She cursed under her breath and began running. She couldnt believe they were still searching for her, she had to be at least well over six miles away from the facility. And they'd been searching for her for well over two hours now. Central was huge, and it was great for hiding out. As she ran she couldnt help but curse the rain because the ground was soaked and each time she stepped into an area with a lot of water accumulation it made a loud splash, at least when it was pouring her steps were covered up by the thunder storm.

She ran into a man that was obviously homeless, he was sitting crouched beneath a set of stairs under a doorway entrance on one of the buildings, trying to stay dry and trap some of his body heat within his torn up coat. Ayumi felt terribly sorry for him, out here in this weather. It made her so angry that people ended up like that, while others turned a blind eye and enjoyed their finer living situations. She looked behind her, and assumed that she had enough time to help him. She knelt down beside him and handed him some money. It was a reasonable amount, enough for a meal and possibly a hotel, at least enough to keep him out of the rain.

"T...thank you ma'am. " He whimpered as tears spilled over. Accepting the gift. "No one has shown such kindness to me..."

She smiled thoughtfully and also handed him a piece of bread she had taken with her, it was enough to curb hunger at least. She figured she would be fine, and have little trouble finding food. His eyes widened as more tears escaped his weary eyes and he immediately began tearing into the bread. Again, she smiled, and with that she stood. Just in time to hear a familiar voice echoed through the narrow streets.

"This way! Follow Hayate!" Riza had yelled as the running footsteps became louder and louder in the night.

"Damn it..." She swore and took off again. The man was rather confused by this, considering she seemed to have been wearing a state alchemist watch. Why would officers be after her? Her red coat swayed behind her as she ran with all the possible speed. Edwards watch should be help with her powers. It would ensure that she could escape with her alchemy if she needed to. She was so angry with her brother when she discovered he was going to join the military. How could he? After what they'd done? But that didnt matter now, she'd snatched his watch, and it would come in handy.

She turned down a different road to try and throw off the scent, then ran and weaved between other shops and cars and buildings. At least if they were confused she would have more time to evade. She continued to hear black Hayate's barks even though she ran as fast as she could.

Ayumi was running out of breath and decided she needed to really throw the scent and hide somewhere, so she ran down an ally way and was thinking about leaving her coat as a distraction, but she found herself face to face with a dead end. She stopped her running immediately and twisted around, nearly falling on the wet surface. She ran towards the street she'd come from and after entering back onto it she found herself surrounded, there was Riza and Hayate running down one ally towards her, Lt. Havoc coming down one side of the street she was on, and finally Roy running down the opposite side. They'd split up to try and find a way to barricade her in.

_Shit_, she inwardly cursed. Her only option was to either fight them or run back towards the dead end that waited behind her. She turned around and ran back, hoping to be able to transmutate the wall into a door way, but when she reached the wall and clapped her hands to it nothing happened. She panicked and tried again, and again, until the officers were behind her. She turned to face them. Why wasnt her alchemy working? She couldnt figure it out, of all times for it to be unusable this was the worst.

"Let me guess? Its not working is it?" Mustang asked with dry humor. They stood together in the rain that began to fall harder again. Just then a black car drove up the ally way and stopped.

"Major Alex Lois Armstrong, the strong-arm alchemist at your service Colonel Mustang!" Armstrong sang as he exited the vehicle with 2nd lieutenant Heymans Breda, and Warrant officer Vato Falman who ran towards the scene.

"Damn it what did you do to me?! Why cant I use my alchemy?!" The girl accused angrily as she again tried to transmutate the wall behind her, only to fail at it again.

"That bracelet around your ankle prevents it, we thought you were acting suspicious for the last few days, so last night we put it on you while you were sleeping." Riza answered, gun drawn.

"What?" Ayumi lifted her pants leg and viewed the thin, black metal bracelet with a small engraved alchemy circle on it. This wasnt good, she didnt even notice it on her at all. She'd slept in her clothes so she could just get up and go, so she hadn't even seen it. The young alchemist searched the faces of her opponents, hoping to find some sort of guilt, but saw none.

"Please Ayumi, this is getting serious, we have to go back now okay? Lets just get in the car and not cause anymore trouble." Havoc pried as they stood there waiting for the right moment to act.

"No..." Ayumi said calmly. "I'm not going back with you, my brothers may not mind living that way but I wont do it anymore. " She informed, anger rising in her gut. She looked around and saw in the corner of the wall behind her, there was an old rusted ladder with a few eroded away holes in some of the steps. She wondered, it should be enough to get her out of there. It was high though, at least a good ten feet off the ground, it was obviously meant as an emergency escape from the top of the building. If she could just jump high enough.

"Dont do it." Mustang ordered as he glared seriously over to her. Ayumi simply half smiled.

"If I can't escape with alchemy then I'll just have to find another way right?" With that she bolted over the the area of the latter and jumped as high and hard as she could, barely grasping onto the bottom step, which creaked angrily at the new weight. The military group ran towards her, just as she had pulled herself up just out of reach. She breathed harshly, it had been extremely hard to climb up from the one step. If it hadn't been for her adrenaline rush at the time, she probably wouldnt have been able to pull it off.

"Ayumi stop!" Mustang yelled as he looked up at her, the latter definitely couldnt hold both their weight, and he couldnt use his flame to stop her, not to mention in the rain.

"Please...this is pointless!" Havoc called to her. The latter looked sketchy as all hell. They hoped and prayed that she would at least get to the top or come back down, and not have the latter give way.

"No! I'm not gonna go back there to that prison! If you want..." But she was interrupted when a demoning scream came from the latter, she froze in terror. No, it couldnt break, not now. She could be killed at the fall! She panicked and tried to hurry up the last few steps but as she went to grab for the last step, the one under her left foot gave way and her foot went ripping through it. The rusted metal sliced through her ankle, making her scream in pain. With the sudden drop of weight on the step she was holding onto, the ladder broke loose from its two holding points at the top of the building, and began to fall backwards with her on it.

"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath as she fell with the rusty piece of metal. The step she held onto snapped off at the single weight on it, sending her falling to the ground. In a panic she slapped her hands together to use her alchemy to save her, but forgot that she didnt have the ability.

The group below moved out of the way and tried to plan a way to catch her but she fell to the ground anyways, and the ladder landed on top of her just barely missing Havoc as he had tried to catch her.

"Call for a medical team!" Roy yelled to Falman who whipped out his cell and call in the order.

Havoc rushed to his injured niece. She stood up slowly, wobbling on her feet and clutching her head with the arm she could still feel. She felt the warm liquid gushing down the side of her face, staining into her hair as well. Her side screamed with pain, she assumed she'd broken some ribs.

"No! no stay down!" Havoc commanded as he took her by the arm. She wailed in pain when he did, and he let go instantly.

"Im...I'm okay, Just...go." She stuttered as she hobbled forward passed the men. Mustang approached her and took hold of her shoulder.

"Stop." Was all he said, and for some reason, she complied. She had no choice, her thoughts werent making enough sence to speak in protest. He had a domineering demeanor, and it was hard to resist his orders. Major Armstrong lifted her off of her feet and held her in a cradle position in his arms, sending searing pain through her right side, but she had no way to stop him or the pain.

"Wait...hurt." Was the only words she could get out of her mouth which wasnt cooperating. Was it really going to end like this? With a stupid accident? She grimaced at the thought and instead tried to release herself from the mans hold, but it was little more than a squirm. She couldnt get her body to do as she said.

"I know...we will get you to the hospital dont worry." Havoc said from somewhere near by. She could focus on where anyone was or what was happening. She knew she had to have a severe concussion, but she didnt know it would cripple her in this way. The voices were muffling as she began to lose her hearing, it was as if she were under water. She started to feel claustrophobic and panicked, kicking and squirming against her will.

"Damn it! If they dont hurry she's gonna die." Breda commented as they rushed her to the ambulance that had just arrived. Paramedics in light blue uniforms rushed out of the back of the vehicle with a stretcher to take the girl away on. She winced at the pain that pulsed through her body as Armstrong placed her on the tiny bed.

The lights in the vehicle were blinding, and she tried to worm her way out of the straps that held her attached to the stretcher. It was all too much, the lights the sounds, the poking and prodding of I.V's and the alcohol that was being administered to her gash on her head. She felt her chest closing up one her, and she began to choke and wheeze for air. All the while, wriggling around trying to stop everything and break free. She wasnt thinking straight, but she knew the pain, and every sound was amplified ten fold and ripped through her head, bringing tears to her light green eyes.

"She's going into shock!" One of the medics yelled as he strapped an oxygen mask to her face. In her state of mind, the mask seemed like a monster that was attacking her, she whipped her head from side to side trying to free her face.

"Easy! easy...stop moving like that!" A medic ordered her, but she couldnt hear him, all she knew was the pressure of the mask on her face and the seething pain that engulfed her body. She winced and panicked more when she felt a sharp pinch in her left arm, the one that didnt seem to be injured other than scratched up pretty bad. The doctors voices slowly became distant and the mask didnt seem to be much of an enemy anymore, her thoughts started to return to her slowly, she thought about all of what was going on. What had happened? She couldnt remember. She tried hard, but her mind was slowly being filled with darkness. With the darkness came a peace, and her pain gradually began to fade and wasnt as intense, she welcomed this darkness. She couldnt hear anything now except for her own thoughts, which were also disappearing, and the world blurred in her eyes until she could see anything and drifted away.


	2. Two-Souls Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two :D Please rate and review. Hope it doesnt suck X)

"Lieutenant..I have orders from Mustang to not allow you to stand outside of this room anymore." Riza told him calmly. She held a folder with his name on it. Havoc took it and opened it up to see the message from the Colonel personally.

_"You've been standing outside that room everyday for days. Its been two months since the accident. You need to get back to work. The child will not get well just because you stand outside."_ The note was definitely Roy's handwriting_. " Report to my office after your duties have been finished"_

Havoc sighed at the message and handed the folder back to Hawkeye. Who smiled sympathetically. Edward and Alphonse had been insistent on seeing their elder sister, but Mustang would have it. He didn't want them to see her in her current state. She'd been comatose since the night of the accident. When they had sedated her on the ambulance ride to numb the pain, she simply never woke up. She still had a pulse though, but brain functions were minimal. There was one time that she had seemed to respond to Havocs talking to her, he had held her hand, and she seemed to try to hold his as well, but the doctor said it was just a bodily action that wasnt intended by her personally. It was quite depressing, why had she run away? Why hadn't she just stayed in her room that night? None of this would have happened.

Lieutenant Havoc nodded and walked away without a word. There had been no improvement and no change in the two months she'd been in the hospital.

"Damn it let me see my sister! I'm sick and tired of waiting!" Edward demanded as he slammed his hands on the Colonels desk.

"I told you before, she is unresponsive, there's no point in wasting your time visiting her. I've already allowed you one visit, she hasn't changed since then." Roy spoke dryly. Signing a letter of military status. He didn't even look up at the boy, which added to his anger.

"Bastard! Why the hell do you think you can keep us from her? It doesn't matter if she's in a coma! I still want to see her, and so does Al. You havent even let him see her yet." Ed continued as he looked and waited for the Colonel to look up at him.

"That's because I don't feel he would handle the sight very well. He's still young, this would just be traumatic for him."

"Damn it Mustang! Let me..." Ed was interrupted by Havocs entrance. Ed turned to see his uncle, he looked the same as he always did, cheery, with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. However, there was a sadness about him, no doubt he blamed himself for all of this.

"Colonel Mustang, you requested me." He said as he walked up past the Elric and waited for orders. "Whats up Boss?" He added throwing Ed a wink. The Elric simply folded his arms stubbornly and looked away in a pout.

"Indeed. You've been wasting your work hours standing outside of Ayumi's room. I want you to stay away from there. Take the boys out today, I don't care where. Get out of this building and spend sometime thinking about other things. Take them to eat or something." Mustang ordered as he sipped his coffee, which was now cold.

"But Sir, I..." Havoc began but was answered by a stern look from the Colonel.

"Yes Sir. let's go Ed. "

"What? No way! I'm not just gonna be blown off by that guy!"

"Come on little man..." Havoc replied dully as he made his way out the door. Edward went stiff and his face went evil.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT MIDGIT YOU CAN BARELY SEE WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?! DONT CALL ME SHORT!" Ed roared as he followed the Lieutenant out of the room flailing angrily. Mustang chuckled under his breath. That was one way to get Ed to comply. Havocs voice was barely audible as he said "I didn't say any of that, now come on."

The darkness...it was all she knew. It was her comfort zone now, her home. Nothing else mattered but the dark. How long had it been? She remembered blinding lights but that was it. She had listened to her subconscious for quite some time now..._no, don't move...relax...embrace the darkness._ It had always said. _Stay here in the darkness where its safe...safe from pain, anguish, sorrow...stay with me.._

_"Why should I? I have to get back to my brothers now...where am I?" _Ayumi had asked the voice. It was cold, and soft. The voice. She loved it, but hated it. She even feared it, but she always wanted it there with her, in the dark. The void that she had become so used to.

_"Your brothers are happier without you...it would be better if you just stayed here. They didn't want to go with you anyways right?" _It chuckled venomously. It was so beautiful, but at the same time, it was menacing.

_"No! I can't just abandon them like that!" _She had argued..

_"Oh?...But havent we already? Hmhmhmhm...I'll be your new family now...all you need is me...We will be together...always.." _Again it laughed darkly_._

_"No! No you are not me...I am me...I don't know who you are.." _

_ "Hmhmhm...silly girl...I am you...I am the side of you that teaches you how evil people are. I am the one that teaches you to trust no one..but me...hmhmhm...you may call me Hate." _It snickered..the Voice. It was the line she held onto...without it, there was nothing, nothing but dark. A lonely, frightening place. Where this place was she didnt know...but she knew that without the Voice, she wouldn't be able to survive.

_"Hmhm...thats right Ayumi...love me..come to me when you dont know what to do, come to me when you are confused or scared. I will lead you down the right path..hmhm.." _

_ "Hate? Why should I cling onto that? Hate wasnt right..." _

_ "Or if you prefer...I can leave you here...I can disappear and you will never see me again...hmhm" _I circled her like a predator about to consume its prey..when she saw it, it looked just like her, only darker. It looked evil. Sinister.

_"No! NO! don't leave me!" _The girl cried.

_"Hmhm...then I wont, I'll always be here..." _Laughing the voice began to fade.._"I promise Ayumi..." _Her name echoed as the Voice faded and the image of her evil self also began to fade away into the dark. Ayumi panicked and chased after the Voice. Hate. She needed it. She screamed for it to come back, but it didnt listen and disappeared. Her name still echoing.

_"Ayumi...Ayumi..."_ The voice got louder now, and stronger.

A light started to appear, she approached it. What was this? She hadn't seen light in so long. Was she dreaming?She slowly began to open her eyes.

"Ayumi? Ayumi?!" Someone called to her. She opened her eyes now even more, she looked around slowly. It took her a moment to see the man standing before her.

"Ayumi?" He asked again. She gazed into his eyes behind his glasses and winced in pain at the movement of her head.

"E...Edward?..." She whispered. Barely audible.

"No...no its Dr. Ginslough...I'm the one who has been taking care of you Ayumi." The doctor explained quietly as to not startle her. He motioned towards the doorway. Ayumi couldn't turn her head enough to see who was there.

"There...try to relax okay? Can you understand me?" Dr. Ginslough asked as he laid a hand on her blanket.

"Wh...where...am I?" She tried to ask. Lifting her hand up to her head, which was still bandaged. She pulled on the fabric to remove it.

"Ah, ah...don't take that off.." The doctor ordered as a nurse came over and shone a flash light in the girls eyes. Much to her disliking. She quietly moaned at the invading brightness and looked away, but the nurse had seen what she needed.

"Where's...uhn.." She winced as the sound of her own voice seemed to hurt her head. It was foreign it seemed. She'd been listening to the Voice for so long she didn't recognize her own. Then she remembered, she had disappeared. "wheres...H...Hate?" She made out as she looked up at the doctor.

"Who?" Was his reply as his brows furrowed.

"Hate...where is she?"

"I'm afraid I don't know who that is. I'm sorry. Is she a friend?" The doctor wondered who she knew who could possibly be named Hate of all things.

"I...I have to find her. Shes lost..." She closed her eyes tight as she sat up in the bed, her back was sore. She must have been laying down for a long time.

"Hey...lets take it easy okay? Your body isn't ready for such large movements..Here, lets lay back down." The doctor stood and pressed gently on her chest to guide her back down to her pillow.

"N...No! You have to let me find Hate...shes missing!" Ayumi insisted as she pushed against the doctors arm with her own. Her other one was still casted. "I've lost her!" She cried in a weak voice. The doctors expression became worried.

"Okay, okay how about this, how about you lay down and tell me how to find Hate okay? Does that sound good?" Dr. Ginslough asked as he pushed her slowly back down again. He jotted something down on his notepad he carried. Ayumi stared at him for a moment, but after a few seconds looked away and relaxed into her pillow. "There you go...now how do I find Hate?"

She searched for the words. They were terribly hard to put together.

"T...the dark..."

"Pardon?" The doctor didn't understand.

Frustrated she huffed heavily, then growled under her breath when the action hurt her ribs.

"The dark...sh...she's lost in the darkness!" She strained to yell, and sat up again, this time moving her legs over the side of the bed. The doctor stood again and tried to lay her down. She resisted as best she could.

"Hate! Hate where are you?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Jumping to her feet and pushing against the doctor to get through. She felt a pinch in her hand and looked down and saw the I.V was being pulled out due to her movements. She winced and looked at it confused.

"You have to calm down kid.." Came a different voice. Who was it? Ayumi looked up to see the Colonel in the doorway.

"Colonel Mustang, I didn't expect to see you." Dr. Ginslough commented, still trying to get the girl to lay down. She looked at him, he looked familiar but she didn't know who he was.

"Lieutenant Havoc has been concerned, so I decided to come and see how she was doing. I see she's awake now." Mustang said as he entered the room, as he approached, Ayumi became frightened and panicked and hopped onto the bed and slid off on the other side, and hid from him.

"Ayumi? Whats wrong, you know the Colonel." The dr said as he walked around the other side of the bed. She looked over the bed at him, shaking. Did she know him? She thought so, but why was she so afraid of him?

_"Hmhm, go ahead, hide away, you're afraid aren't you? Hmhm...grab the surgical knife on that table..."_ The voice instructed in her menacing tone. Ayumi looked to the table with the knife, Hate was back! She was back! She reached for the knife, but froze mid reach.

"No! Get out of my head! I'm not going to hurt them!" Ayumi screamed as she palmed her forehead. The doctor was confused as was the nurse and Mustang.

"Ayumi, who's there? Who are you talking to?" Dr. Ginslough prodded as he put his hand out to her, she took it and he helped her back into bed.

"H...Hate...She's back." The girl whined as she shook her head. "She...shes telling me to.."

_"No! Dont tell them...I'll hurt you if you do.." Hate hissed inside her head._

The doctor nodded to the nurse, who injected some medication into her I.V after fixing it.

"Ayumi..please, what is Hate telling you to do?" The doctor pressed as he brought a chair up beside her bed so he could be at eye level with her. She groaned in frustration.

"Damn it! Get out of my head Hate!" She put her hands against either side of her head.

"I thought you wanted Hate there. Is something wrong? " Dr. Ginslough asked her as he put a strong hand on her shoulder and began rubbing it soothingly. She eased a little more as the powerful hand comforted her muscles.

"Hate...wanted me...to grab the knife on the table...and.." She was cut off again by the Voice in her head.

_"Sssssstop...I'll hurt you...you wouldnt want that now would you?" _Hate growled within her thoughts.

"She's going to hurt me if I don't..." She spat out at the doctor as she started to feel quite tired. He helped her to lay back.

"We wont let anyone hurt you...try to calm down okay?" Ginslough suggested continuing to massage her shoulder.

"What do you mean I can't go in?! Move it!" A voice called from outside in the hallway. Why did she know that voice? It was so familiar. She wanted to go to it.

Edward pushed the door open with unbelievable force. Startling Ayumi who stared curiously.

"Damn it Fullmetal I told you to stay put!" Mustang barked as the boy made his way into the room and to the girl on the bed. She looked tired, but she was alert. He was happy to see that. He went straight to her and hugged her.

"W...who are?" She began but instead just sat there quietly while he embraced her.

"Whats wrong sis? Heh, dont you remember me haha. " He joked, but then took in the serious look she wore on her face.

"Um...sh...should I?" She asked, she was starting to feel strained so she laid back, why was she getting so tired? She pondered this. Hate hadn't said anything in a while, maybe she was gone again?

"Huh? I..Its me Ayumi..its me Edward, you know? Your younger brother. Alphonse is back at headquarters still. How do you feel? Better?"

"That's enough Fullmetal, she needs to rest. The doc has given her some meds for pain so she'll only be able to speak with you for a few more minutes." Mustang ordered as he sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Do it!" A voice screamed inside her head and without her permission she snatched the surgical knife off of the table and lunged it towards Ed, who barely dodged it. Receiving only a small cut on his flesh arm rather than a stab wound.

"A...Ayumi?" He paused, shocked and fear in his eyes.

The doctor and Mustang both jumped to her side and held her down as she tried to stab him again.

"No! No stop Hate! Stop! I...I don't want to hurt him!" But her body didn't listen, instead it panicked and continued to fight against the men holding her down.

"N...No please! Hate stop! Stop!" She screamed at herself as she fought against her will. The doctor injected her with a needle in her left arm and then continued to hold her still along with the Colonel.

"Try to relax Ayumi...shh...calm down." The doctor cood.

She didn't have a choice, her body was beginning to go limp and the men were able to let go of her. They exchanged looks of confusion and concern both.

"I...I'm so sorry...s...she wouldnt stop..." Ayumi whispered. "I didnt...want to do that."

"So it would seem." Mustang answered, looking back at Ed who was still in shock, staring at his sedated sister. What had happened? he wondered.

"D...Doc, whats with her? What was that all about? It's like she was arguing with herself.." Edward wondered as the nurse wrapped his wounded arm.

"I'm not sure, it would seem she's suffering some metal problems. It's not really that surprising, she hit her head extremely hard that night. " He told the boy with caution.

"E...Ed? Little...brother?" She called in a small, strained voice. "I...I'm sorry. It.." She paused for a moment then took in another deep breather, closing her eyes involuntarily. "It wasnt me...it was...Hate." And she was gone. No longer conscious.

"Damn it...whats wrong with her?" Ed continued. Pulling his sleeve back over his injured arm.

"Like I said, I don't know. Hopefully this will keep 'Hate' busy for a while. I'm pretty sure this is a made up voice that Ayumi created, but now she doesn't know how to let go of it. Obviously she was fearful when this other voice told her to hurt Edward. Then again, I don't know how that's possible. Her fighting against an anomaly like that is just too hard to understand. Unless we were to deem her mentally insane. "

They left the room and closed the door behind them. Ed looked through the wired glass once more before following the Colonel. He was deeply troubled by her state of mind. What if she never recovered? What if she really was sick in the head?

Edward joined up with Al again after a stern lecture from Mustang to follow orders next time. He hated it when the man treated him like a child.

"Brother! Your back..did you make it to see sister? They didn't catch you did they?" Alphonse nagged as Ed sat lazily on his bed.

"Yeah..I saw her. She's in pretty rough shape. But..." He trailed off, remembering how she'd attacked him like that, seemingly against her will.

"But what?" Al pressed. He wondered why Ed seemed so distant. "Brother?"

Edward came back and smiled that smile. Then put his hand up to his head.

"Heh, its nothing. She woke up today. I'm sure she'll be out of the hospital before too long now. " He let his grin fade when Alphonse smiled and went to continue reading his Library book.

_"Still...what was that all about?" _Ed thought to himself, but let the thought go and looked out his window.

"Well Sir..Have you seen her? Is she doing better?" Havoc questioned his superior officer as he watched him take a sip of his coffee.

"Hmm?...Lieutenant Havoc..." Mustang started as he looked up at him through authorities eyes and sigh. Havoc shifted his weight uncomfortably. " It's only been three hours. Didn't I tell you to let the subject go for a while?" Mustang warned looking back down at his paperwork.

"Y..yes sir. My apologies. It's just.." Havoc began but trailed off. He sighed and let his eyes wander to the right.

"Ayumi woke up today, not long after you left." Mustang began to tell him but was cut off by Havocs instant reply.

"Really?! She did?! I have to go see her!" Havoc spun around to run out of the room.

"Hey!" The Colonel tried but Havoc was gone. He sighed as he rested his head on his hand and continued signing paperwork. Hawkeye'd really lay into him if he didn't start making progress on this stuff. She was always threatening him with things like tieing him to his chair and forcing him to finish his work. She really was a spit fire, and he didn't know why he tried to obey her. He was the superior officer anyways wasnt he? Hmm..Maybe he was just getting too soft these days.

_"Hmhmhm"_ A dark voice flowed through the darkness. Ayumi stood in one place and didn't move.

"H...Hate? Is that you?" She asked the void, but she got no reply. She sank down to sit on the floor, or whatever it was that she'd been standing on. She was the only illuminated thing there, it was like she glowed in the blackness. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sank her face into them.

"Hmhm...silly foolish girl...falling for something as weak as medication.." The voice echoed again. She felt its presence getting closer and closer until finally she looked up to see her mirror's image before her. Only this girl was as usual, darker, and more evil-looking. Her whole body seemed to be inverted in color. her clothes were grey and the whites of her eyes were black, while a lime green orb sat upon them. They eyes were cold, she feared those eyes. Her smile was even menacing. Why was she smiling all the time anyways? It was as if she was some possessed being that had taking her body as a host.

"B..but I couldn't do anything...t..they held me down" Ayumi begged, tears welling up.

Her other self embraced her, her touch was cold. She snuggled her face into the chest though.

_"Hmhm...dont worry now, would you like it if I took over? Hmhm...I could make things better you know...I could control you body and you could be the voice is _my_ head if you wish.."_

Ayumi chilled at the thought. Someone else controlling her body? That was insane! Crazy talk. She couldn't allow that. She pushed her hands against the other girls chest and stood up, leaving the being crouching down and looking up at her. A sinister smirk on her pale face.

_"Hmhm...aw...come now...dont be like that..hmhm..."_ It sang evilly. Standing up to face her again.

"No! I wont let you take me over! No!" Ayumi screamed as she tried to shove Hate, but she ran right through it. She gasped, confused and afraid. A dark laugh emanated from the soul that shared her body.

_"Hmhm...foolish child. Dont you see? You have already inwardly accepted me..hmhm. You are me, and I am you. We have created a bond that can never be severed..." _She danced over to Ayumi and held out her hand. The girl pulled away as the Voice reached for her. She screamed no, then took off running into the blackness until she felt exhausted and couldn't run anymore. Which ended up only being maybe twenty feet before she collapsed to the dark floor. There it was again, that laugh. That laugh that pierced right through her.

_"Hmhmhm..hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!"_ The Voice laughed hysterically as she disappeared and reappeared before Ayumi, who was shaking at the lack of energy she had. _"Ayumi...You can never escape me...and I wouldn't run like that in here...hmhm...you dont have the stamina you do when you are in control of your natural body. Right now you are just your own subconsciousness. hmhm..if you over exert yourself...you will inevitably vanish...and your body and mind will be trapped. Bonded in comatose, until the medical staff pull the plug hmhm.." _

Ayumi shuddered at the thought of actually dying. She had to wake up. That was it..she had to wake up and prove that Hate wasnt real. That she was just a figment of her imagination. She needed to make her disappear.

_"Hmhm...come..take my hand.."_

She hesitated, but accepted the hand up. The air around her was so thick now, like weights pressing down on her. She couldn't stand alone. Why was Hate so strong? It didn't make any sense. She breathed heavily as sweat dripped down on several spots on her face. She tried to wipe it away but she didn't have the strength.

_"There, there..." She soothed as she wipe away the moisture from Ayumi's face. "Let me take over okay? I'll give you back your body..hmhm...just give it to me for now so that you may rest...the drugs have also taken effect on your mental self. Meaning how you appear right now...hmhm...that's part of why you can't stand in here..."_ Her lime green eyes looked right through her it seemed. What was this person? A demon? Was she really possessed? She hadn't visited the Gate, so how could this have happened? Ayumi tried desperately to stand alone but Hate laid her down across the black surface they stood on, and she had no choice but to stay there.

_"I'll be back soon, Ayumi...Stay there, and don't get too lonesome. Why don't you sleep until I return? Hmhm..." _It snickered darkly again. Hate leaned down beside her and kissed her forehead, and Ayumi fell into unconsciousness within unconsciousness.

Edward and Alphonse read more and more on alchemy. Edward wanted to return his limbs to his body, and Al still wanted to see mother again. Even though he didn't agree with the human transmutations, he didn't know what else could do it.

"Brother, I dont think that Hu...well that bringing mother back that way is a good idea. We tried it once, and you almost died. I was almost sucked in through the Gate remember?" Al told his older brother, who was reading a book he'd stolen from the library. He didn't have permission, but he asked sciezka to re-create it from memory. He had to admit, she really was a remarkable woman. Remembering every book, down to the last period.

"Look Al, if we ever want to see mother again this is the only way. We were young back then, we weren't as experienced as we are now in Alchemy, and since I've joined the military Mustang tells me where the philosopher's stone is to be hidden away. " Ed went on as he turned a page.

Alphonse simply sighed and decided to ask uncle Jean if he could go for a walk in the outside. It had been a while since he'd been outside. Course, that wasnt his fault. Ed and Ayumi had been the ones who tried to escape and run away. Al didn't mind it there, he actually liked all the new faces and how every day something different was going on. Besides, home was where mother used to be, home is where they used to play together for hours, and hang out with Winry. The life they had before was gone, and it could never be restored. All they could do now was to create a new life to live, and be happy about it. If they went back home, they would only suffer the memories of what used to be. That wouldn't be healthy for anyone.

"Hm? Go outdoors? I'll have to get permission from Mustang, we just went out thought is there something you wanted to do that you forgot about?" Havoc questioned his nephew as he puffed on his cigarette.

"HAVOC! I KNOW YOUR NOT SMOKING THAT THING IN THIS BUILDING!" Hawkeyes voice bellowed down the hall and he quivered and put it out in the bathroom sink then stuck the snipe in his pocket. He laughed cautiously and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, she always knows. That woman scares me sometimes." He said with a slight laugh that wasnt exactly representing humor. He sighed and gestured for Al to follow him. "Stay here Ed. I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm busy anyways.." The older Elric said with a somewhat childish attitude. He sighed and rolled his golden eyes, then refocused on the sentence he had been reading. He kicked his feet up on the small table and relaxed back in his chair.

"And drink your milk..its gonna go sour. It had better be gone by the time I get back." The Lt. instructed as he gave Ed an all knowing look and then exited the room with Al.

Edward inwardly cringed at the thought of drinking that stuff. White, creamy cow extract that was supposed to be consumed by humans. He gagged at the thought and covered his mouth, he took the glass at a distance in his hand and dumped it down the bathroom sink. then put it back on the small table it had originally been on.

"There, now they can't complain. Its gone isn't it?" He chuckled mischievously to himself and repositioned himself in his chair and put his feet back up, and continued reading.

Ayumi opened her eyes and saw that her room was empty. Hate assumed that they expected her to still be out. She laughed inwardly at there foolishness.

"Hmhm...now, to find the philosophers stone. " She chuckled and a wide grin spread across her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. _"My, my...hmhm. You really are a looker aren't you my dear Ayumi..hmhm.." _The whites of her eyes smeared to a pitch black, the way paint rolls through water, and her eyes lit up to that lime green glow. She smiled darkly_. _"Once I have the philosophers stone, I'll be able to take over this body completely, and join with the homunculi and together I'll be able to take this world as my own. Foolish humans. Hmhmhm..."

Suddenly a gasp came from the doorway and she looked to the nurse who was there with her clip board and pen. She must've been there to do a routine check up on her.

"Oh..? Why hello, you must be my nurse. Tell me, what can I do for you?" Hate sauntered over to the young woman in the door way and took the syringe out of the womans apron pocket and stuck her in the arm with it. The nurse flinched and slowly fell to her knees and then all the way to the floor. Face touching the cool tile floor.

"Hmhm, there, now I wont have you interfering. " She muttered and made her way closer to the door, until she felt a strong pinch in her hand. She looked down to see the I.V straining to stay beneath her skin. With an evil smirk, she ripped the invader out and continued outside of the room and into the hallway. Her scrubs were obviously too big, and she didn't like that. She enjoyed things that were perfect. It annoyed her that the body she was in still felt stiff. Even with her immortal powers, she couldn't cover up the complete potency of the drug.

"How annoying...Ayumi you have really gotten us into a fix now havent you..."

"Hey! Arent you that kid that's supposed to be asleep in room 23?" Lieutenant Feury asked as he looked her over. "And whats with those eyes? Are you feeling alright? Here let me help you. " He made his way to her only to be pierced through with what seemed to be an energy blade, it shone bright lime green and had black flames that licked at the edges.

"W...What...are you?..." The lieutenant stuttered as he fell to the ground and winced at the pain that whistled through his chest.

_"No!" _A voice screamed from within Hates head_. "No you cant do this! Dont hurt anyone!"_

Hate staggered and gripped the sides of her head. Stumbling into the wall.

"Dont interfere!" Hate yelled out loud. Regaining the hold she had on the body and mind.

_"No! I wont let you! Let go of my body! Now!"_

Hate screamed out and spun in a circle still gripping her head, eyes shut tightly as her blonde hair swung around with her.

"Gaaaaah! Stop it stupid girl! Stop it!" She growled and protested until she regained partial control, she could still hear Ayumi pleading with her to stop within her head, but she was able to control the body again.

"Hmhm...there, thats better now isnt it? Like I said Ayumi...you dont have the strength to walk around like this...if I let go, your body would instantly fall...dont you see? Your body still has a powerful sedative coursing through its veins. " Hate mused and made her way down the hall. When she turned the corner she saw Major Armstrong standing there talking with Dr. Ginslough. They didnt seem to notice her until she chuckled that dark voice. They turned to look at her.

"A..Ayumi? H...How are you awake? More so, how are you walking around?" Dr. Ginslough took notice of her eyes. The black space and the lime green irises that floated upon them.

"Ayumi I'm happy to see your feeling better" Armstrong began as he put a strong hand on her shoulder. "But you shouldnt be up walking around, why don't we go back to your room?"

She looked down, hiding her face and laughed, at first quietly but then louder and louder until it became obvious that this 'Ayumi' was definitely not how she usually was.

"Ayumi, can you hear me? Lets go back to your room, your obviously not feeling well." Dr. Ginslough told her as he exchanged a concerned look at Armstrong then put his hand on her back and they began turning her around to head back the other way.

"Hmhmhmhm...foolish, foolish humans...Can you not see that I am no longer the pathetic girl who once inhabited this body? Hmhm..." Hate mocked with her crazed looked.

"W...what do you mean? Ayumi? Whats wrong? Whats going on? You're acting very strange." Armstrong inserted as he had to push harder to get her to walk forward. Hate snapped her wrists back and landed them on both mens shoulders then did a graceful back flip, landing gently behind them. With one hand on her hip and the other in the air suggestively, she gave them a mischievously dark smile, and then began speaking again.

"Hmhm...as I said before, I am no longer Ayumi, I am the part of her that lived while she was initially dead during comatose. I am what kept her breathing, because of my will to live. I will not allow her to throw away this body I worked so hard to preserve. Hmhm...You may call me Hate...for that is what I am...hate is what drives the body. " She paused to take in the mens confused and baffled expressions. With another creepy smile, she sighed and closed her eyes, hand still open palmed beside her. "Let me explain, since obviously your feeble human brains can't take in what I'm telling you. Hate is the thing that pushes people forward. Hmhm, I am revenge, I am sadness, I am bravery, I am even in some cases love. Because when you begin to hate something so much, you begin to love it, you become obsessed with it. And for Ayumi, that Hate has become quite strong. Hmhm, and with it, she unknowingly let me take on a form, a separate form of my own, we are twins, but we are very different as well. Hmhm...In fact...I.." But she was cut off and gritted her teeth together, again grasping her head with her hands.

_"Let go of my body you bastard!"_

Stumbling backwards she caught herself against a door frame. Staring off at nothing she screamed at the girl.

"No! Not know you idiot! You don't know what my plans are! I wont let you ruin them!" Hate screamed as she again lost her balance and almost fell. Major Armstrong ran to her aid, but was dealt a pointing finger. "No! If you interfere I WILL kill you! Just like I did that other guy!" She gave him a crazed, angry look before taking off running.

"You go back to her room and see who all is injured! I'll go after her myself!" The strong-arm alchemist ordered. The doctor did as he was instructed and took off in the opposite direction. The Major had a severely hard time catching up to the girl, her speed was inhuman. No person could run that fast.

As she took notice of the Majors persistance she ran faster, evading him easily, but was stopped when a man dressed in the familiar blue uniform stepped out of a room and stood before her. She stopped instantly, not needing to catch her breath. She looked angry at first, but then simply laughed.

"Heh...heheh. And you are?" Hate asked nonchalantly.

The dark haired man glared at her and the corner of his mouth raised in amusement.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." He said flatly as he rubbed his forefinger and his thumb together making small sparks.

"Ah...the flame alchemist..hmhm..yes Ayumi especially hates you. Hmhm...I must thank you, for you are where most of my Hate was feeding from. Hmhm. You are the reason I am so strong. "

The Colonel's expression changed, he looked more serious now, but somewhere within those eyes was confusion.

"Hahahahaha! You humans are so fun to toy with!" She let out an insane laugh before lunging towards him and hopping over him with her hands in her pockets. But to her surprise, he snatched the collar of her shirt and ripped her down out of the air, slamming her into the floor.

"Uhn!..." She stood up with an irritated and surprised look on her pale face. "That hurt you bastard." She stayed crouched with her hands in her pockets. Peering up at the man. "Hmhm...I can see why she hates you so much, you must be quite difficult to get by..."

"Shut up!" He demanded as he reached down but she hopped out of the way effortlessly. Perching upside down on the ceiling. She smiled again, she felt the Hate rising within him.

"Hahaha, yesssss...Hate me Colonel, hate me! I love it, your aura tastes so delicious!"

He was disturbed by this and relaxed. Obviously this being craved hate, or negative emotions. So he simply wouldn't give it to her. He smiled deviously as he took in her new and now disappointed expression.

"What? Still hungry? So sorry to hear that..." He wandered casually to her, but stopped when she screamed.

"Damn it stupid brat! Stop fighting me!" She hollered as she gripped her head and shook it violently. She fell to the floor accidentally.

_"Let go of my body you monster!" _

"Gaah! No! This is my body now! So just shut up and give up!" She battled the voice within her until her eyes began clearing up. Revealing the more human looking colors, but they went back and forth, the black would recede but then cover the white again. Mustang watched in amazement as Ayumi's body battled herself. Hate felt a couple of strong arms wrap arround her and glanced back to see Armstrong gripping her.

"What?!" She screamed as she struggled his strength. "This can't be, no human is strong enough to contain me!" She kicked and wriggled trying to free her body.

"Hate...you are not familiar with who I am are you..." The burly voice charmed. "I..am the one known as, THE STRONG ARM ALCHEMIST! MAJOR ALEX LOIS ARMSTRONG!" His voice pounded her ears as random pink sparkles floated around them. Mustang sighed and tilted his head sarcastically. Did he really have to be so dramatic? He wondered.

"Graaah! Let me go you overgrown troll!" She protested as she kicked and squirmed. She flung her head back and smashed it into Armstrong's face, and when she did her eyes widened, she froze and stopped fighting to clutch the back of her head. The area around her darkened dramatically as her pain pulsed in her head. Baffled she looked up at Mustang through squinted eyes who was now in front of her directly.

"That was foolish I must say. Armstrong's body is like steel. I'm sure your head is throbbing." He said with a wry smile as he nodded to someone. She winced but then looked around. She saw Dr. Ginslough stabbing a needle into her upper leg. Hate laughed hysterically.

"Hahaha! You can't stop me with your silly syrums! I'll just burn it off! Hahaha...The hate that runs through this girls veins right now is enough to evaporate any kind of vemon you sink under her skin hmhmhm..." As she said, she did burn it off, it didn't effect her at all except for sooth the seething pain that had been inflicted to her head from Armstrong's face. The doctor and Mustang didn't know what to watched in amazement as she began fighting with her other self once again. Flailing and screaming to stop trying to take over, until the girls eyes cleared up and she looked quite weary.

_"You...you fool! I could have given you everything you ever wanted! This isn't over! I'll get in control again, just wait. Hmhm.." _It laughed evilly as Ayumi came to her senses.

"A...Ayumi?" Armstrong questioned. He set the girl down, who fell to her knees and clutched her arms. "Are you okay?"

She shot a death glare up at the Major.

"DID YOU HAVE TO HOLD ME SO DAMN TIGHT?!"

He recoiled and put his arms up to defend dramatically.

"I..Im so sorry! Miss Ayumi! I had to hold that tight or the other soul would have broken free! Please forgive me!" He pleaded as he dropped his giant figure to the floor and began bowing profusely.

"Ah shut up...its fine. " She sighed and rubbed her head. It throbbed and ached dangerously.

"What was that...who was possessing your body.." The Colonel asked firmly, towering over her.

"It was Hate. I don't know where she came from, or how she got into my body, but she's gotten very strong while I was in the coma. She's like an evil alter ego that I can't shake off. " She looked up at his puzzled but hard expression. "You dont think I'm crazy do you? I'm serious! You saw her!"

"Yes I did. Back to your room. I have some things to research. " He began stalking away without another word. She jumped to her feet and sloppily ran to him, clutching onto his blue jacket. He stopped and glanced back at her from the corner of his eye.

"Wait! Where are my brothers? I want to see th..." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Lieutenant Havoc and Alphonse stopped at the end of the hall.

"S...Sir?" Havoc addressed as Alphonse darted out of his reach towards his older sister.

"Ayumi!" He screamed before almost being clothes lined by Mustang.

"Stop. Go back to you room with your brother." The Colonel ordered sternly. He gazed down at the boy who glared up at him defiantly.

"No! I want to see her!"

Just then Dr. Ginslough stuck Ayumi in the shoulder with a needle without warning.

"D..Doctor?" She started but couldn't finish before she slumped over and was picked up by Armstrong.

"There, you've seen her. Now go back to your quarters before I have Ginslough stick you with something too." Mustang warned. Al could see that he wasnt joking. Something had happened, that was for sure. They had turned the corner just as Armstrong had set his sister down. Mustang seemed upset, even angry. He didn't want to push him so he looked down in a depressed manner. His eyes filled with sorrow. It wasnt fair. Two and a half months and he hadn't even been able to see her until then. It wasnt fair at all.

"Back to your room Alphonse Elric." He interrupted Als thoughts and the boy obeyed and turned to join Havoc down the hall. "They are not to leave quarters unless you are given my permission. For anything."

Al looked back at Mustang at his new words. What? They intended to keep them in there rooms as prisoners now? What had happened between the Colonel and his sister? Al pondered these thoughts as he was guided away by Havocs firm hand on his shoulder.


	3. Two-souls Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long! Thank you all so much for the reviews and such! I cherish them dearly! :D luv you all! Please enjoy, as I said before, sorry it took so long to put up, but my son is 15 months old and he keeps me thoroughly busy :) Anywho, enough with the exuses! Enjoy!

...

The Lieutenant and Al entered the room that they had lived in for the last couple years.

They found Edward sitting on the bed with six or seven other books open to different pages. All about the Philosophers stone. Havoc strolled up to the small wooden table and picked up the cloudy, milk stained glass. He turned it in his hand and sighed.

"So, you actually drank the milk huh?" Havoc started with a somewhat disappointed expression on his face.

"Sure did, drank down that nasty puke right after you left. Easier to get things over with if you do it quickly ya know. " Ed smiled without looking up from his book.

"Come on Ed, don't lie. You dumped it down the toilet again didn't you. "

Edward looked up when Havoc took the book out of his hand.

"No...I didn't. " Ed replied honestly. He grinned that grin and put his hands out to the sides palms up. "If you don't believe me that's fine. But I didn't do it."

"Edward..." Havoc warned.

"All right, all right!" Ed looked away. "I dumped it down the sink"

Havoc sighed and rolled his eyes and made his way to the door.

"Ed I swear if you don't start drinking your milk your never gonna get taller." The lieutenant spoke, clutching the door handle in his left hand and glancing back at the Elric. Ed was stiffened and his face shadowed.

"What was that?" He spat through his teeth. Death glaring his uncle.

Havoc laughed out right..

"I mean if you don't start drinking it you're gonna stay short, so drink it from now on or I'll pour it down your throat myself. Its my job to keep you guys..." He was cut off by Edwards childish rant.

Ed was about an inch away from Havocs face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY YOU WANNA SQUISH LIKE AN ANT! DONT CALL ME SMALL! I'M STILL GROWING YA KNOW!"

Havoc put his hands up to calm the boy, which proved useless. He left the room and just before his shut the door he spoke again.

"By the way, Colonel Mustang says the two of your are not to leave here period, without his consent." With that he closed the door and locked it, expecting a pretty significant blow up from Edward. Which he was right. Ed's eyes widened and he grabbed the door handle ferociously.

"WHAT?! YOU TELL THAT PRICK MUSTANG THAT IF HE INTENDS TO KEEP ME LOCKED UP IN HERE FOREVER HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? YO! HAVOC?!" He gave up his yelling and sank his head down. "Damn it..this really sucks...hey Al did he piss off Mustang?"

Alphonse looked to him after taking a drink of his glass of water. He looked down at his reflection in the liquid.

"Well...actually...I think it was me." He said. He didn't want his brother to be upset with him, he felt rather ashamed now. Edward turned to him, confused. His golden eyes scanned his brother for what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" His older brother prodded as he made his way over to him.

Al shifted his weight uncomfortably and sat down in a chair at the table.

"W...well. When me and Uncle Jean were walking to Mustangs office so we could talk about taking another trip today, well...we.." He paused nervously. He remembered the scene.

"Al..what happened?"

"We saw Colonel Mustang outside his office, and when he turned to look at us, I could see Ayumi..and h..."

"You saw sis? She was walking around?! That's great!" Ed exclaimed as he took hold of Als shoulders and smiled. Al shook him off.

"Wait brother, she wasn't well. For some reason she was on the floor and she looked really worn out. I don't know why they let her try to walk around. It looked like she was exaughsted." He found as he looked down at his brothers boots for a place to stray his eyes to..

"Damn, I knew they weren't taking proper care of her. Idiots. Anyways how'd you make Mustang get his panties in a bunch.."

Al snickered at his brothers words. It made him feel a little better that his brother was always so laid back, and not formal. As crazy as it sounded, he was happy his brother was a little immature.

"Well, I saw Ayumi and I ran to her, and Mustang stopped me, and when he told me to come back here, and I didn't listen he got pretty upset. " Alphonse looked to see his brothers expression. He couldn't read it, it looked upset but also relaxed. So it only confused him. Edward shook away his disappointment in his little brother and wore a huge grin, showing his perfect array of white teeth. Alphonse revealed a small smile and his brother looked out the window.

"Well, we'll just have to get back on his good side." Ed said as he looked at the clock that read 5:30 PM. He knew that lieutenant Hawkeye would be there soon to give them their dinner trays. It was pretty annoying that they had to be catered on like little kids. But with his brothers outburst, he was pretty sure the Colonel wasn't about to change his mind. It was like being grounded almost. The idea of being treated like misbehaved children made Ed's blood boil. He sighed to relieve his irritation.

yay! Hope you liked it :) Sorry its sorta short X(

**REMINDER: I don't own any part of FullMetal Alchemist, it and all of its characters belong to its rightful owner Hiromu Arakawa. So don't go starting law suits! lol. **


	4. Two-Souls Chapter 4

Chapter 4 DUN DUN DUUUUUN... :D two chapters in one night! yay! maybe I'll get to put up another one too :D Lets see if my little man will spare me the time. ;P Rate and review pretty pretty please!

...

A hard knock met the door, and Al went and opened it. Just as Ed had predicted it was Lieutenant Hawkeye with there food. Ed scowled as he looked at the choice of beverage, as usual, milk.

"Dont give me that look Ed. It's not my choice what you eat. Whatever the kitchen station cooks up is what we all eat." She said stiffly as she entered the room with the cart with both trays.

"What did you two do to get under Colonel Mustangs skin?" She wondered. Placing the two trays on the small wooden table along with the two large glasses of milk. "And Fullmetal if you dont drink this willingly I have orders to make you drink it." She warned looking straight at the state alchemist.

"What?! From who!?" Then he remembered Havocs warning, he'd been serious? No way! "Alright" He said solemnly to convince.

Hawkeye smirked deviously.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Drink it now, while I'm still in here." She ordered folding her arms patiently.

Ed's stomach churned. There was no way he was going to willingly gulp down that cow juice.

"I'm waiting Ed."

Alphonse was busy stuffing a slice of steak into his mouth. One good thing about being housed here, the food was amazing. Edward stalked closer to the table with the deamonish glass on it. He swore it taunted him._.'yes Edward...drink me..heheheheh'_ He covered his mouth.

"I wont do it!" He yelled throwing the cup, but before it even left his hand, Hawkeye had him by the wrist, and only a small drip spilled over onto his white gloves. His face turned pale, she was fast. "L..Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Ed worried.

"I warned you kid...and I have stuff to do so let's get this over with." She commanded as she pinned him in a hold he couldn't break out of, even with is automail arm. She forced his mouth open and dumped some of the white liquid into his mouth.

"Swallow it! If you spit it out at me I swear you'll be sorry!" She cautioned with an evil look in her eye. He felt the barrel of her pistol dig into his ribs. He panicked and complied, swallowing the horribly awful substance until the glass was empty. She let go of him, leaving him standing there in shock of the terrible taste that lingered in his mouth. He looked not much different than a zombie would. She laughed innocently and put her gun away. He still stood there with a drip of milk running down his chin, and his arms hung lazily at his sides. His hair was messy now, with a few strands sticking wildly out in odd directions. He looked pretty bad.

"There, now that wasnt so bad was it.. hmhm." She smiled as if she'd not threatened his life if he didn't drink the milk. He instantly changed his demeanor and became incredibly irritated.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DEALING WITH HERE?! IM THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOVE THAT...THAT...STUFF DOWN MY THROAT?! Damn bitch..." He mumbled that last part and then froze wide-eyed, when she was instantly in front of him, glaring at him evilly. He thought about her expression and was sad he didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Al before he was brutally murdered.

"What...did you call me Edward Elric?" She spoke in a demon like tone. Right in his face, her expression was shadowed.

He waved his hands frantically, and gave a fake smile.

"Oh! Um..hahahaha my bad, it was um...a nervous tic! yeah, I have a really hard time controlling it haha I used to take medicine for it but I ran out a long time ago haha...sorry miss Riza. haha. " Terrified, he tried to convince her. His life depended on it.

She looked at him in surprise, then smiled and put a finger on his nose. Making him blush furiously.

"Hmhm, I had no idea, you should have told me, and I would have told Dr. Ginslough to refill your medication. Hmhm." She smiled, knowingly. "I'll just go let him know now..."

Wide eyed again Ed protested.

"No!...Um..hah..I mean um...yeah that'd be good, but um...I don't need to take it anymore haha. Yeah, it's just a thing that happens once in a while. Haha..Um..a really long while. Probably wont even happen again haha. Ever. " Ed fidgited, shaking all the while. He tried to hide the sound of his automail leg rattling.

She laughed lightly.

"Hmhm, well if that's the case maybe you should have a checkup on it? He's a good doctor. Hmhm...plus aren't you due for your yearly physical exam for military requirements?" She continued to show a happy-go-lucky expression. Hmhm...he was going to pay for his anger management issues.

"T..That's really not necessary and um..no I'm not haha...Havoc had that taken care of last month haha."

"Hmm? Really? I thought if I remember right that he was out on duty during most of last month..." She smirked.

"Heh..it was...a quick visit?" Ed almost pleaded. A sweat drop making its way down his cheek.

She turned around and waved a hand on her way out.

"I'll let him know..hmhm.." And she was gone. The door closing left a most nervous and anxious Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ed paced the room endlessly. He wanted to leave so bad. To run away and fake his death or something. Yeah that sounded good. He'd already brushed his teeth 23 times to try and get that nasty milk residue out of his poor mouth. Alphonse had laughed at his attempts.

"It isn't that bad brother, I have to go through the physical exam too. We can have it done together, so it's not so bad for you." Al suggested as he took a drink of his own milk and Ed cringed.

"Mmm I dont need you help! I'm not a kid! I can go through a stupid exam by myself!" He snapped, leaving Al snickering under his breath. As the night approached a maid came in to take away the left over food, which Ed hadn't touched.

"Excuse me, but 8:00 has come around, and its my duty to turn off the lights. Good night sir Elrics." The maid said as she stuck a key in a lock on a small box beside the door frame, and the lights shut off, leaving them with only the light from the bathroom that Ed had left on. Al climbed into bed, it was welcoming for him. He was asleep within a few minutes. Edward smiled at his little brother. He stared out the window while Al slept silently.

...

There ya go! :) I wrote what I could for now x) Hope you enjoy! Thank you all for your reviews and ratings. PLEASE be patient with me as I am VERY new to this site and I'm trying to figure out how to work it :) Just remember that your reviews are not going unseen! I love them! Thank you! :)


	5. Two-souls Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy. Sorry for any typos X( I tried to correct them all but some may have escaped. Please feel free to grace me with your reviews V.V lol

...

The knocking on the door startled Ed and he fell out of the window sill, crashing onto the floor with a thud.

"Ed? You alright?" Havoc questioned as it was very odd for Edward to be caught off guard and fall. Actually, it was strange for Ed to lose his balance in the first place.

"Y..Yeah haha, I'm alright why wouldn't I be alright? Are you alright?" Ed asked a little too fast. He looked terrible. His eyes had dark circles under them and his hair was still crazed, stray hairs sticking out in random directions. Not to mention he was still fully dressed, rather than in pajamas the way Al was. His little brother woke up at Ed's loud questioning and smiled at Havoc.

"Um..didn't you sleep Ed? You don't look so good. " His baby brother worried as he looked at his zombified older brother.

"Damn it I said I was fine!" Ed snapped. " AND YOU!" Pointing at Havoc. "If you EVER make me choke down that nasty cow excretion again I SWEAR I'll kill you by drowning you in it!"

Havoc laughed and lit his cigarette.

"Come on, no hard feelings right? Hmhm.." He puffed on his tobacco product.

A dark voice suddenly came from behind him and he sucked in the entire cigarette to hide it. His eyes watered as the lit end burned his tongue.

"Havoc...I smell smoke.." Hawkeye informed devilishly.

Lieutenant Jean Havoc turned to her and put his palms out to the side and smiled, mouth closed. Riza, surprised, shrugged and made her way into the room with the boys breakfast tray. Havoc made his way to the bathroom and they each listened to him choke and gag as he spit out the cigarette and flushed the toilet. Riza sighed and rolled her eyes. Then gave the boys their meal.

"Why did you bring me that crap again? You made me choke it down yesterday, there's no way in hell I'm drinking it today." Ed said stubbornly as he folded his arms and looked away, only to feel something cold and metal against his forehead. He opened his eyes to see the barrel of her pistol, once again. She smiled that evil smile.

"Drink it." She ordered. Ed swore he could see a demon luminating above her.

"R...right...haha, I don't think so. I know you wont shoot me." He replied, he was testing her patience. He shook and sank low as she moved the pistol just beside his head and pulled the trigger, leaving him deaf for a few moments with ringing ears. He shook and grabbed the glass and chugged it down as fast as he could without getting sick.

"That's better...good boy hmhm." She sang as she left the room as if everything was fine. She was probably going to tell Mustang why there were shots fired and to not send a squad to investigate. Ed slumped down onto his bed and sighed, standing up again and moving to the bathroom to brush his teeth twenty plus times again. Havoc noticed the dead stare he kept.

"He really doesn't like that stuff does he?" Havoc said openly. Al smiled innocently.

"Nope, never has. Haha." He answered as he took a bite of the sausage that sat on his plate, practically calling his name.

After fifteen minutes Ed exited the bathroom, smelling of mouthwash. He still looked like he belonged in a graveyard though.

"Ed why didn't you sleep last night?" Al asked, but he was answered by Dr. Ginslough entering the room.

"Good morning boys." He greeted cheerfully, with a trey of medical things and papers.

To Ed, it held instruments of torture and death. He stood in the corner by the bathroom and didn't move, looking rather evil. Like a rabid dog. Now Havoc understood. Edward was up all night stressing the medical exam. Such childish behavior.

"Edward are you feeling alright?" The doctor wondered as he viewed the secluded boy in the corner.

"Fine." He answered quickly.

"Hmm..I suppose we'll start with you Al. You brother seems to be not feeling so well, so we'll save him for last. " The doc said easily as he approached Al with the cart. He pulled up a chair, and started filling out some paper work first. It was about 5 or 6 minutes before he finally put the clip board down and started grabbing for medical utensils. First he listened to Al's chest with his stethoscope, telling him to breathe in deep several times and then to hold his breath for a few seconds and such. Then the doctor moved onto the blood pressure cuff..then jotted some things down again on his clip board. After looking into Al's ears, nose, eyes and mouth, and feeling around in several different areas he picked up a tray from the bottom part of the cart, it had two syringes on it. Ed noticed immediately and froze, holding his breath.

"We're to administer the flu shot to both of you, officer falman has come down with it in a severe case, and Breda came in last night not feeling so well. So you understand why. "

Alphonse smiled at the doctor and right after the doctor gave him the injection Edward bolted for the door with incredible speed. Throwing Havoc and the doctor off guard, the Lieutenant chased after his charge and was stopped when he noticed that Edward was being hauled back into the room, squirming in the arms of Mustang himself.

"NO! YOU CANT MAKE ME!... I DONT NEED IT! " Edward begged and pleaded fighting against the Colonels hold like some sort of crazed animal, who was in return having a difficult time keeping the boy from escaping.

"Brother! It's not so bad...I did it, its fast and doesn't hurt.." Al tried to sooth but he went unheard by his frantic brother. Havoc sighed and rolled his eyes, taking hold of the boy after Mustang set him down in the room, he guarded the door.

"My, isn't this rather childish?" The doctor asked the flailing alchemist as he situated his chair before him, picking up the needle.

"I DONT CARE! YOU CANT MAKE ME DO IT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME HAVOC! SELLING OUT YOUR OWN NEPHEW!"

Ed squirmed and fought so much that the doc was having a hard time cleaning the area, and prepping him for the vaccine.

"GAH! I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO FISH!" He cried as he wiggled and ranted.

"FULLMETAL!" Mustangs voice boomed over his screams, and the blonde was jolted from his panic for a moment. Edward froze and looked to the Colonel long enough for the doctor to inject the vaccine. Ed's facial expression cracked and he nearly fainted. Once they set him down he immediately threw on his jacket to hide away his so suddenly assaulted flesh.

...

**Okay okay...I know I borrowed a couple of things from the series, lol, like Ed's "I'll turn you all into fish" rant, but I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard when I saw it in the show so I had to incorporate it. :) No harsh feelings right? Please review and rate :) **


	6. Two-souls Chapter 6

And yet another chapter! :) Hope you all enjoy this one too, I tried to make it kinda long-ish. Thank you all so much for reading. Let me know what you guys think so I can better my skills and writing idea's. I take positive and negative reviews as long as they are things I can use to make my stories better and more enjoyable to the reader ^^

...

_"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"_ Hate screamed, locked away in Ayumi's mind. She'd become strong enough for the time being to trap Hate in a mental cage. Bars and all.

"Would you shut up already! This is your stupid fault anyways!" The girl screamed just as loud. This was becoming more than annoying.

_ "What do you mean my fault? If you hadn't fought me we wouldn't be in this fix!"_ The entity argued as it ripped at the bars. Suddenly it laughed meniacly and closed her eyes and sighed.

_"Hmhm, I don't know why I'm getting so worked up. You'll come back to me for my help soon enough."_

Ayumi turned her eyes to look at her other self, or whatever it was. She looked it over as it smiled knowingly and locked eyes with her.

"What makes you so certain? After what you've pulled your lucky I haven't managed to make you disappear for good, or kill, or delete or whatever the hell happens to you when you vanish." She spoke as she folded her arms the same way her younger brother Edward did when he didn't get his way.

_ "Hmhm, wasn't it those soldiers who took you from you're home? You should detest them. And what about Havoc? He's you're uncle isn't he? Yet what did he do when you said you didn't want to lose the last security you and your brothers had?"_

"SHUT UP! Damn it its none of your damn business! So just can it!"

Wincing, Hate arched her head back and hissed with pleasure. Gripping the mental bars with crushing force.

_ "Yeahahaha...Hate them child...hate them with your entire being...every atom in your body.."_

Pointing an accusing finger at Hate Ayumi screamed out loud.

"Stop trying to get in my head! You're just trying to upset me!"

The creature locked away laughed hysterically. Then after a moment sighed heavily and ran its fingers through its white hair.

_"Hahaha, you better stop making those jokes all the time or you really will kill me hahahaha..." _

Ayumi's eyes furrowed as she wondered what she had meant by that. She wasnt joking. Not in the slightest.

_"Hmhm...I cant stop trying to get inside your head because I'm already here. Hahaha...You really are stupid aren't you? I am a being of you're own creation! I used to be that fuzzy sinking feeling you would get when you got angry..but while in your coma you thought about how you hated everyone...how you hated Havoc, Mustang, Hawkeye, your father, even your mother..you hate her for leaving you...hmhm...I live off of your hate for others...and thanks to your coma, I've become strong enough to develop my own body, my own personality...hmhm...and its all...your fault. " _Laughing that high pitched half-crazed laugh, it sat back and leaned against the bars.

Ayumi stared wide eyed eyed at her creation. Was it true? Was it really her fault for this entities existance? It didn't matter! She'd just have to be strong enough to fight it.

...

The dim light shone in through her slitted eye lids. Her head throbbed again. Feeling back she realized she had her head bandaged, all the way around. She slipped her fingers under the metal clasps and pulled them out. The white-gray cloth glided easily off of her golden hair. She realized it wasn't pulled back, rather, it was let down and it laid in a messy array in every direction. She grimaced and sat up and pulled her hair back, combing through it with her fingers, then braided it and ripped a piece of her bandage and put the small strip of fabric around the end of her hair to tie the braid.

She laid there, Hate hadn't said anything yet. That was good news. She stood up, and pulling her I.V pole along, left the room on less than steady feet. She was surprised how long it she'd walked without seeing anyone. Strange. She knocked on Mustangs office door.

"Come in" The familiar voice called from within. The wooden door somewhat muffling the sound.

She took hold of the handle and entered the room.

"Yes what is it." Mustang asked dully before looking up to see who it was that had entered. Instantly on his feet he looked over the scrawny girl. "Ayumi what are you doing out of bed?"

She bit the side of her lip and looked down. His window was open, letting the warm air in, but to her it felt pretty cold. Her flesh broke out in goosebumps.

"Well, sir...I...I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened before, I didn't have control. " She apologized as she bowed before the motion hurt her head. Wincing, she placed an open palm on the back of her head for a moment. Taking in the worried look on Mustangs face, she smiled that obnoxious Elric smile and put her hand down at her side.

"What's with that face Colonel? Haha, going soft are we? I'm fine. Hmhm, no need to worry."

The Colonel scoffed and took hold of her arm and walked her out into the hallway, careful to not go too fast for her to keep up while pulling the I.V pole along with them. They came into a room, it was also office looking, and bore medical college awards and achievments all over the walls.

"W..wait Mustang please, let me explain. I don't want to go back to that room. Alone." She begged as she tugged against his grip. Dr. Ginslough looked up when he heard her voice. Shock spilled over his aged features as he jumped from his chair and made his way over to her. He pawed at her face, lifting her chin to look at all possible areas for bruising or anything like that. Then checked her eyes by shining a small flash light into them which she didn't even know he held. Half-blinded she clutched the Colonels blue jacket to not fall over.

"She just wandered into my room and I thought it would be best if you saw her first." Mustang informed as he shot a warning look down at her. That feeling rose up in her gut again, fuzzy, heavy weights. She hated it when he looked at her like that, like some injured animal that was a possible threat.

_"Hmhm...yes,,,feed me more.." _

She shook her head and inwardly told Hate to shut up. She had to eliminate the Hate. So she did what no one expected. She lunged herself at the doctor and hugged him tightly. Confused and wondering if she was in her right mind, the doctor put his arms around her in return, waiting for an explanation.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me. Dr. Ginslough." She said honestly as she got chilled again. Goosebumps rising all over her arms.

"Um..w...well you're welcome. I have to insist that you return to your room now though okay? Why don't I take you there." The doctor told her as he broke the embrace.

"A...actually I wanted to see my brothers now if that's okay. I...I remember Alphonse, he must have been scared. I want to see him please. " She told him as she sent him a dominant stare that seemed to pierce straight through his heart. With a sorry smile, he simply shook his head no.

"I'm sorry hun, but you're currently a danger to them. That...well when you argue with yourself the way you did that one day, you get rather violent. We can't have that happening around your brothers. "

"N..no no...I wasn't arguing with myself. I'm not some crazy person. It was Hate. She became powerful when I was in my coma. She's literally Hate. So as long as I stay happy and keep my thoughts in check, she wont be able to take over again. "

The dark laugh echoed through her head_. 'You're learning...'_

She was about to tell her other half to shut up but that would have looked bad at the moment. The doctor and the Colonel exchanged cautious looks of concern. They didn't believe her.

"Oh my g...come on guys. You know me. It really is okay now. I figured out how to control her."

"Oh yeah? When. You've been asleep this whole time. It would've been impossible." Mustang added coolly but with some attitude. Ayumi turned to him with an expression that made him flinch slightly.

"Are you that much of an idiot? Jeez, and they made you Colonel?" She realized Hate laughing again, and caught herself before it went too far. "Okay look. When Dr. Stabs-Alot stuck that needle in me and I passed out, I was able to talk to Hate, she was laughing at me and I asked why. And she said it was because I was being foolish by hating certain people and their actions. Because every time I have harsh or agitated thoughts about something, she feeds off of it. I'm serious. Damn it STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE IM INSANE! Its not like I'm talking to inanimate objects. " She snapped and glared at the left wall, folding her arms stubbornly and making a pout face. This certainly seemed like the real Ayumi. The doctor must have felt no threat because he smiled and said okay. Leading them out into the hallway, and making their way back to her little brothers rooms.

_"Hmm...this could be a nice opportunity to get us out of this facility...hmhm...yes, I think I'll just sit back and watch for a while...then at the right moment...well you'll just have to figure that out yourself...hmhm.."_ Hate snickered from the walls of Ayumi's mind. She sighed, it was only time before Hate tried to break free again.

...

:) Thank you all for reading, I'll try and post more soon. The main reason I write is not only because I find it entertaining, but I really do love it when other people give me feed back, so please review and rate.. :) Even if it's just one or the other.

O_O Omjay, my son just dumped out my entire bag of sunflower seeds X( so I have to go now..ta ta for now :)


	7. Two-Souls Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :D Yay! Hope you enjoy please review!

...

Edward sighed and growled under his breath. He was so bord, they had played every game they were given like eight times each. Alphonse looked down at all the boards and playing pieces. There was, chess, checkers, shoots and ladders, candy land, GO, Yahtzee, playing cards which they had used to play probably six different games. They were simply tired of it. Right as Edward stood and stormed over to his door to go give mustang a piece of his mind, the handle turned and his eyes opened wider than what seemed possible as he looked over his big sister, who was definately needing to put on some weight. She'd lost so much during the coma. She looked withered away, malnutrition, exhausted. All the words flowed into his mind to match his sisters appearance. (Is this the part in anime where sad dramatic music plays?lol)

"Ed?!" She exclaimed as she yanked out the I.V's and embraced her brothers, both of them since Al had joined his brother.

"H..Hey! You cant just be ripping those out! It could damage your.." The doc was cut off when Ayumi shot him an annoyed look.

"Aw shut it!" She demanded. As she rubbed the sites where the tubes had been.

The doctor simply sighed and put a wrinkled hand to his face, covering his left eye and part of his forehead.

"It's about damn time you let us see her out of that room!" Alphonse determined angrily. His golden eyes fixed on the doctor. Ayumi and Ed turned their attention to the younger Elric. As it was exceedingly unusual to hear him say something so harsh. He was almost always the one who kept calm and didnt behave recklessly.

"Listen. You'd better keep calm and keep your voice down. I'm not in the mood nor the condition to deal with your temper tantrums." Dr. Ginslough said, sounding more angry than he had intended. Al immediately flinched away from this voice.

"He's right.." The Colonel said as he stepped in and leaned against the crème colored wall beside the door. He'd been standing outside the room.

Ayumi looked back at the dark-haired man, who leaned with his arms folded. She wondered what time it was now. It was so nice to see her little brothers again, she for a moment wished she was home again, in Resembool. She shook the thought away when everyone started staring at her.

"Hah, so um, whats up huh? Seems I've been out for a while. My back is still sore haha." The girl chided.

"Yeah, its been like forever. It's good your out of the infirmary now though." Al answered as he sighed heavily. His hair was definitely longer than she remembered.

"Why dont we head out for a while? Get something to eat. You must be hungry, considering they've been feeding you through tubes. Haha." Ed suggested as he smiled a huge toothy smile and grabbed his state alchemist watch.

"Yeah, that sounds great lil bro." She smiled as she looked down at her feet wondering where her boots had gone.

"Actually I cant allow you to leave yet. We need to do some brain scans, standard procedure. Since you've only just woken up. It's amazing your even talking, let alone walking." The doctor said taking in the menacing expression Ayumi now wore.

"I'm fine. I feel great. Plus I could use some fresh air." She told him. She rebraided her blonde hair and tied it. She went to her brothers dresser and pulled out some clothes, once she was dressed she looked just like him.

"Please, dont make this difficult. We need to make sure your brain hasnt taken any further damage." Ginslough suggested as he walked closer to her. She hated how everyone thought they could just run her life. Of course, they seemed to be doing just that. If it was so strange for her to be so...her..after being a coma then why was she?

"Heh, come on doc...just one trip." She said making it sound as if he were some sort of over protective parent. The doctor sighed and shook his head no. She glared at him and then just smirked then smiled a classic elric smile. She put her hands out on either side of her. "Oh well, hmhm..I suppose theres no talking you down. Guess I'll see you guys later.." She waved to the boys as she followed the doctor out, she rubbed her hands, they were sore from the I.V.

Once they'd left Edward just rolled his eyes and raised the corner of his mouth in a knowing smile. Alphonse obviously missed it, since he was genuinely sad that their sister had to leave so soon. Ed knew better however, it was clearly obvious that she was going to sneak out later on, and come see them. Well, she'd made it pretty far the last time she ran off right? Edward sighed and started reading an Alchemy book.

...

The brain scans took a long time to do, just the preparations took an hour. The whole thing was annoying, and Ayumi found herself having to shut Hate up over and over again. This was the hardest anger management therapy she could have ever imagined. Thank God the scans and paperwork and questioning was over. She laid in her bed and just sprawled out. This was harsh. They would be in soon to give her some pain meds, she'd gotten a migraine earlier that was next to unbearable, and the doctor had said it was a side effect from the trauma her head had been through during the incident. However, Ayumi was convinced it was a result of the constant 'How are you feeling?' and the 'Try to stay calm' lines she had heard at least ten times from every person she'd seen. She swore to herself that if it had been anyone else going through that, they would have either died or gone completely insane and been thrown into a padded room for the rest of their lives.

_"Are you ready to give up? Hmhmhm..." _The voice hummed in her head...the soft, velvety voice that was so evil.

"No! I'm not!" Ayumi screamed, which in turn managed to draw a nurse into the room wondering what was wrong. "Um, haha..just...um...just writing a poem..haha.." She tried her hardest to convince. The nurse looked kind of confused and turned around after jotting something down on her clip board. Ayumi glared in her direction after she was gone. "Tsk...annoying staff.."

She waited for about an hour before she peeked outside the door, Major Hughes was there to greet her. She didn't even know anyone was there.

"Ayumi? Ah, hello!" Hughes exploded happily. "Would you like to see a picture of my precious Elicia?!" He shouts as he shoves the picture right up close to her face. "What about my lovely Gracia?!" Hughes bragged as he held Ayumi tight as to show her the pictures. Ayumi managed to escape his grasp and bolted back into the room, slammed the door in his face and shoved a large cupboard cabinet in front of it. His voice was muffled from the other side, complaining at how somebody could not want to look at the pictures of his precious family. Ayumi huffed in panic and tried to slow her heart rate. Major Maes Hughes was so insane. How he was a part of the military was insane.

"Okay...time to bail.." Ayumi said quietly to herself as she went to the window on the far side of the room and used her alchemy to transmutate the locks on the windows so she could open it up. She was relieved that the alchemy binding bracelet was off of her ankle. They must've taken it off while she was in her coma.

She hopped out the window, her red jacket followed her gracefully. She made her way to the other side of the building making sure to not get caught by anyone that might have been watching, and tapped on Edward and Al's window. So far so good.

"Ed?.." She whispered on the other side of the glass. Finally the glass moved and for a moment she ducked down under the lip of the wall to hide herself in case it wasn't her brother, but to her relief it was Alphonse.

"Hello?" He said cautiously, when Ayumi popped out from underneath he jumped and fell backwards in the room, landing with a loud thud on the floor.

Someone suddenly knocked on the boys door and opened it, it was Havoc.

"Everything okay guys?" He asked, Al flung himself up faster than needed and sat himself on the bed.

"Y..Yes! Uncle Jean..I just fell of the bed. Sorry." Alphonse lied but Havoc seemed to buy it and just lit his cigarette and went back outside his door to his post. Edward glared at his brother.

"Would you be more careful next time?" He snapped under his breath, Al just smiled nervously.

"S..Sorry brother.."

They went back to the window, keeping an eye on the front door all the long, Edward wrote a note and set it on the small wooden table and then he transmutated the window lock and him and Alphonse jumped out, landing next to Ayumi who smirked and gestured for them to follow her. She knew this idea was probably not the greatest, but what would you do? If you woke up after being unconscious in a coma for 2 and a half months and then not being able to leave the hospital room except for on occasion. Besides, they'd probably not get another chance to hang out like this for quite some time.

The three youths ran to the parking garage and commandeered an official military car. It was black and easily driven. The keys to these cars were kept hanging on the wall to the left of the entrance door, only an alchemist could get inside anyways as you needed a state alchemist watch to prove your military status and then the door would open. Thankfully, Ed had one.

They piled into the car and drove off into Central City. Edward noticed 2nd lieutenant Falman waving to them as they left. Edward made a crazy confused face.

"That was weird." Ed said as he watched Falman from a distance through tinted windows.

"What?" Ayumi questioned as she turned to drive down a different road, trying to remember the layout of the city, and where the nicest restaurants were.

"Falman was just waving us off.." Edward answered with a 'wtf' expression on his face.

Ayumi wore a baffled face but then just laughed.

"Falman doesn't seem to be too good in the field. Probably thought we were someone else leaving to go on some mission." She laughed and drove another 9 blocks and then stopped in front of a fancy looking ramen shop. "This looks good huh?"

...

lol I really hope you all enjoy this ^^


	8. Two-Souls Chapter 8

CHAPTAH 8 I laughed while writing this lol. So you should.

...

A knock came at the boy's door.

"Hey, boys...your lunch is here.." Havoc said as he opened the door and pushed the tray in. He immediately noticed the boys were not there and saw the transmutated window. "Damn it Edward.." Lt. Havoc noticed the note sitting on the wooden table. He picked it up and sighed. Classic Ed, leaving a note. He rolled his eyes.

Note:

_Hey Havoc! If your reading this it means we're already gone. Don't worry though, just some innocent fun, we'll be back later. Don't worry about sis, she's with us. Al says he's sorry about all of this, you know how he is. _

_ Ed._

Havoc looked away from the note and sighed, then looked back at the window. He walked out and made his way down the hall where he found Falman talking with Fuery who was only newly out of the hospital thanks to Hate's attack.

"Oy, you two, have you seen the boys? They're missing." Havoc asked with a serious tone, but in the same way bord. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and then scratched his head sheepishly.

"No I haven't, where could they have gone?" Fuery asked, while looking worriedly at Falman. Fuery still had a full chest bandage on to help support him and also help him heal faster. However, Fuery hid this fact with his military uniform.

"Go tell Colonel Mustang they're gone and to dispatch a squad to find them." Havoc ordered them. He was about to light a cigarette but he saw Lt. Hawkeye making her way down the hall towards them, and just because he didn't feel like getting pounded today, he slipped his fine tobacco product back into his jacket.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Colonel Mustang just left." 2nd Lieutenant Falman answered as he scratched the back of his head, Fuery stood there and exchanged a look of curiosity to his fellow officials. What was going on?

"What do you mean? He's in his office, I just came from there." Hawkeye interrupted, she held a book close to her, probably writing down Mustangs progress in his paper work. Falman looked at her, he wore all kinds of confused.

"Lt. Hawkeye, I just saw him drive off about twenty minutes ago in his car." He protested as he gestured to the direction he'd come from before he'd met up with Fuery.

Havoc sighed and let irritation hang all over him. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. If Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't there he'd probably have smoked his entire pack of cigarettes.

"Didn't you think to check to see for a fact who it was that was leaving at.." He looked down at the watch on his wrist. "3 o'clock in the after noon? Mustang never leaves at this hour unless its an emergency!" He sighed heavily once again and made his way down the hall to the Colonels office. Havoc started making his way down the hall to the Colonels office, Fuery, Falman, and Hawkeye following him all the way there.

They knocked on his door and walked in, Mustang knew something was wrong right away when he saw the four walking in.

"Yes sir...I'll get back to you. Thank you sir." Mustang said formally as he hung up the phone and looked up at the four, right as Major Hughes burst in through the door.

"Colonel Mustang she's gone! Ayumi is gone!" He shouted, as he took notice of the other military personnel there as well.

"How could you morons have let this happen? And you Hughes you're a Major! Yet you couldn't even keep a child from escaping." Hawkeye spat as her and the rest of the military officials other than Havoc, started an annoying and rather childish argument.

Roy sighed and closed his eyes and stood up, he waited and waited for the ranting and fighting to end, and as he waited the red irritation mark that clung to his head grew. Finally he slammed his hands on the desk.

"What is going on here!?" He yelled getting everyones attention at once. Havoc sighed.

"The boy's and their sister have gone missing boss.." He said as he folded his arms again. The Colonel's eye twitched in irritation.

"And how is that possible? Were they kidnapped?" Mustang asked, regaining his composure but the irritation still hung onto his head.

"No sir." Havoc interjected before anyone else could answer.

Mustang raised an eye brow and looked to Lt. Havoc.

"Oh? Do you have evidence to support that?" The Colonel pressed as he himself folded his arms in thought and closed his eyes. Havoc walked up to the desk and presented the note Ed had left to him. Mustang looked at it in confusion and curiosity, he took hold of the message and read it and then his face broke into an irritated grin.

"Just some innocent fun?" Mustang repeated from the message. "Damn it Fullmetal!" Roy snapped and then pointed at Havoc. "Have my car ready to go in ten minutes!" He demanded as he made his way to the door.

"Uh...sir. I'm afraid I can't do that.." Havoc said nervously. This wasn't going to end well.

Mustang stiffened and turned his head slowly.

"And why not.." Was all he said, in an evil tone.

Havoc cocked his head in a '_Why me?' _way.

"Well sir, it would appear they stole your car for the occasion." He finally managed to say. Each of the military officers waited for the Colonel's response. Mustang stared at them for a moment and then a huge irritation mark landed on his head and his eye twitched yet again, along with the fake grin that displayed a set of sharp anime teeth.

"Of course he stole my car..." He cursed under his breath. "Well have someones car ready to go so I can go find him and drag his sorry ass back here!" Mustang barked as he stormed out the door, rubbing his fingers together creating tiny sparks.

...

:P Wha-la.. :)


	9. Two-Souls Chapter 9

...

Okay so this one was also fun to write lol, I can just imagine Mustangs super hilarious anime freak out faces XD hope you enjoy, and please please please review. Your feedback keeps me going :) Thanks for reading.

...

"So what do ya guys think? This was a nice treat huh? Haven't eaten here before." Ayumi laughed as she slurped down more noodles in a rather improper fashion. Each of them looked the same, happy closed eyes and a waterfall of noodles being sucked into their hungry mouths.

"Mhm...Mushang neher akes ush out.." Edward mumbled through the noodles that streamed into his mouth greedily. Ayumi glared and smacked him in the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, its nasty..." She corrected as she folded her arms and closed her eyes in an annoyed manner. "And I think we should hurry up, I'm sure uncle Havoc will be here soon..." She cautioned as she peeked out the ramen shop.

"Nah, if anyone is gonna come after us it'll be Mustang...that jerk..." Ed noted to her as he pushed his bowl away, finished. He slurped his tea as Al declared he was full.

Ayumi looked at her brother in question. Her green eyes looked for an explanation.

"Why him? Isn't he kind of busy to be coming after a bunch of kids like us? Heh...I'm sure he would send one of his subordinates hmhm..." She said in mock humor.

"Well yeah, in most cases...but I'm pretty sure it'll be him, seeing as how the car we jacked was his..." He answered as he stood up from the stool and looked at his sister who had a new fear in her eyes.  
"It's...Mustangs car? You're sure?" She asked as a sweat drop sulked from her hair. She stood beside her two brothers.

"Yeah, I'm possitive...thats the one that took us away from home years ago.." Ed answered. He popped a piece of candy in his mouth. They left the shop and tipped the waiter and climbed back into the black car. Ayumi was just a little short for the seat, she didn't want to admit it though, and she had to inconspicuously try to see above the steering wheel. They drove to the train station, and Ayumi wondered if this could be their chance again. To start over, and create a new life for themselves, out of the hands of Mustang. She thought about how they'd taken her and her brothers from home.

_ "Hmhm...Thank you for being so generous and feeding me so often..." _

"Tsk...Hate.." Ayumi cursed under her breath. Edward noticed and gave her a concerned look without her realizing. Hate was the one that she'd mentioned before right? He wondered. Ayumi inwardly decided that running off again would probably get them no where at the moment, except for in more trouble than they already were, which was something that she didn't want to deal with.

"Sister...shouldn't we get back now?" Al asked, he'd fallen asleep in the car during the drive to the train station. In so many ways, he really was still a child. Insecure, always wanting to please people, not sticking up for himself. That was Al, he really was fortunate to have a big brother and sister.

"Yeah I guess you're right.." She shifted into reverse just as a siren went off and they looked behind them and saw Major Armstrong driving after them, a very dramatically angry Roy Mustang in the passenger seat. The Colonel leaned out the window on his side with a large handheld megaphone in his hand. He brought it up to his face.

"Elric's! Stop and step out of the vehicle. _MY_ vehicle!" He shouted into the megaphone, shaking Armstrong's brain mercilessly. Anime tears rolling down the Major's cheeks.

"S...so loud..." He mumbled as he drove up behind the youths.

Ayumi winced at the volume of the megaphone. She smirked and then pondered if she should spark things up again or not. To drive? Or not to drive? She laughed to herself and shifted back into drive and slammed her foot down and drove the car down a separate street.

"Sister! What are you doing?!" Alphonse shrieked as he looked out the back window and saw the furious face of Mustang in the passenger seat of the pursuing car.

"Yeah sis, this is pushing it a little isn't it?" Ed asked and smiled sheepishly, a sweat drop clinging to his head. Mustang was going to kill them. No doubt.

She laughed and brought the car to a stop and locked the doors, as mustang ran up beside the car, he looked in at her through her window. She started laughing uncontrollably.

"What? Don't like it? Hahahaha..." She laughed rather...darkly. Edward got a bad feeling and unlocked his door and pulled Alphonse out with him. Much to the boy's surprise.

Her eyes started to swirl to that black and lime green again, she continued to laugh insanely.

"Yes...Colonel Roy Mustang...Hate me! Hate everything!" She screamed as a crazed smile came across her face. Mustang saw this and stepped back from the car and drew his gun.

"Get out!" He demanded. One of her eyes went back to normal and she screamed, clutching her head.

"No! Stupid girl! I won't let you take over again! This body is mine now! Die!" Hate screamed. Ayumi didn't answer instead she just fought the voice and finally gained control again, she was getting better at that. She smiled nervously at Mustang through the window. Phew...this was going to be hard. She hoped he didn't freak out completely. She opened the door and he immediately grabbed hold of her red coat and held her off the ground. She smiled sheepishly as she waved both hands.

"Um...just some...innocent fun? Heheh...um.."She stuttered through a fake smile. He set her on the ground and then shoved her towards the other car.

"Take them back, Armstrong. I don't have the patience right now." He hopped in his car and drove off. And then growled when he sees Edwards dusty foot prints on his dash board and windshield.

...

"Heh...um...you guys think we took this too far? " Ayumi asked her brothers, who both had swollen punch marks on there heads, where Mustang had slammed his hands down on both of their heads to express the_ "Are you two stupid?" _thoughts that Mustang was thinking.

Edward snapped up at his sister in one of his classic angry rant faces.

"YA THINK?!" He bellowed into her ear, leaving her deaf for a moment. She again, smiled nervously.

"You three had probably better keep your distance from the Colonel for a few days, or you might end up in his shooting range.." Armstrong said with mock humor. He barely fit in the car, he had to hunch his shoulders and duck his head down to fit properly. Five more inches and he would have fit just fine, but noooo. The car had to be tiny.

When they arrived back at the headquarters they were met in the drive way by Havoc, Hawkeye, Falman, and Hughes. Ayumi didn't want to get out of the car due to the looks they were shooting at the car. The evil aura that swelled around and above them was enough to make someone commit suicide rather than face them.

"Um...you know, you could always just...make this punishable by death and kill me now..hehe.." She hinted to Armstrong who simply let out a loud burly laugh, which shook the entire car, let alone her brain. She gripped her head. They climbed out of the car and made there way up to the other officers.

"Have fun on your little joy ride?" Havoc questioned before he smacked her and Edward upside the head.

"Aw come on Jean...you can't say you wouldn't have done anything if you had a chance to prank Mustang like that..Haha.." Edward laughed, Havoc's expression softened alittle and he shrugged but then grabbed both him and Ayumi by the ear and dragged them back into their separate rooms. Alphonse was somehow not considered punishable, he supposed they figured he was peer pressured into going with. He was too soft, everyone knew that he couldn't have been responsible for any of this. For once, he thanked God for his shyness.

...

Sorry it was a little short, my son was tugging on me wanting me to play with him. :) Please review.


	10. Two-Souls Chapter 10

I really hope you have all been enjoying this story so far. I really enjoy writing it, and I also really enjoy REVIEWS lol. :) Not that I'm desperate or anything, it's just sort of what keeps me going, when I know my stories are being enjoyed by others, it encourages me to continue writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D Please enjoy chapter 10.

...

Edward paced the room while Al just watched him from the bed. It had been five days since their little..adventure, and now they'd not been out of their rooms since. Not for anything, and Edward wasn't granted any missions to go on either. So to sum it up, they were suffering major cabin fever. Al seemed to be taking this better than his older brother however. Ed paced and paced and paced some more. A few wild strands of hair sticking out in random directions off of his head, and his face exposed his annoyance, and possible claustrophobia that was settling in. Al watched and told himself that once Ed started talking to inanimate objects, that was when he would decide to worry.

Finally after 3 hours of constant pacing Ed jolted to the door and banged on it harder than he probably should have.

"Open this damn door now you dimwitted-good-for-nothing-uncle!" Ed bellowed into the wooden barricade.

"No can do Ed..sorry.." Havoc charmed from the other side. Ed's face broke into an outraged expression.

"Why not! It's been five days! I'm going to start rotting in here! Doesn't Mustang have any missions to send me on!? I don't care if its helping Sheska with her books in the library! Just something!" The Elric continued as he stared face to face with the door before him. Merely inches away.

"Because the boss man has said to not let you out for anything...I might be wrong but you could think of this as a kind of grounding probably..." The Lieutenant answered from where he was sitting on the other side. He had to admit though, he was getting tired of sitting outside the door in that wooden chair for so long. He as given a shift change every eight hours, when Major Armstrong would take over for about three hours so Havoc could rest but then it was Havoc again.

"WHAAAT!?HE CAN'T DO THAT! I'M AN OFFICIAL MILITARY ALCHEMIST! HE CAN'T TREAT HIS EMPLOYEES LIKE THIS!" Edward exploded, Havoc actually flinched at this.

"If you want to complain then complain to Mustang." He said in a bord tone as he puffed his cigarette. Ever watchful for Hawkeye.

"THEN LET ME OUT SO I CAN!"

"See, there's the problem...if I did that then I'd be going against my direct orders...so it's pointless. You can't talk to Mustang unless he comes to talk to you. Which I doubt he will do."

Edward froze and collapsed onto the ground, again defeated. His body twitched dramatically in several areas.

"Soo...bord...same...four...walls...dying...help.. " He chanted in a hoarse voice on the ground. He reached under the door and poked Havocs shoe a few times which gave a strange anime poke sound. "Please?...I'll transmutate some cigarettes for you...enough for a month..."

Havoc widened his eyes at this but then stomped on Eds fingers.

"I said NO Ed, and you should steer clear of tobacco products unless you want to deal with a demon of the woman kind...Lieutenant Hawkeye..."

Edward rolled around in the room on the floor clutching his red throbbing fingers.

"What...was that...Havoc.." A demonic voice whispered into Havoc's right ear. His whole body froze and turned white.

"N..NO! I wasn't referring to you miss Hawkeye, I swear!" Havoc pleaded as he looked at her with severe terror.

Her face twitched angrily.

"Havoc...lie to me.. IN HELL!" She screamed as she punched him and sent him flying all the way down the hall, in a blue and yellow blur. Hawkeye opened the door and pushed the tray of food into the boys, right as Edward bolted for the opening, she stopped him in his tracks by gripping his face and throwing him at the opposite wall. He laid there and twitched, a deep purple colored aura hanging above him, expressing his anguish.

...

"I wonder what Ed and Al are doing.." Ayumi asked herself, at least they had each other to keep themselves busy. She was laying there on the bed staring at the designs in the ceiling. This was getting ridiculous, was the Colonel really that upset about the whole stealing his car thing?

_ "Hmhm..I guess you pushed him too far this time..hmhmhm..."_ Hate said within her head. Seemed since she'd been locked in her room Hate had been talking quite a bit. It was annoying, but Ayumi at least had someone to talk to, or get annoyed with. It was better than having absolute silence.

"Shut up Hate...it's not like you would have done anything better, you probably would have killed everyone.." She answered the voice in her mind. She could just imagine Hate leaning on the black walls and twirling a piece of her hair, holding that annoying creepy grin.

_ "Aw...are we touchy today? Hmhm...I've been waiting for the right moment you know...you better be careful...if you let me take over again, I won't let you back in control..."_

Ayumi shuddered at the voice, and sighed.

"I'm not letting you take over my body again you idiot." Ayumi snapped in a bord tone. "Gaaaah...this is worse than anything they could have whipped up...by far.."

"Really? Even worse than milk?" A voice came from the door. She turned around to see none other than Major Hughes with a smirk. When had he opened the door? She must've been so bord and paying attention to Hate that she didn't hear him.

"Hughes?" She questioned when he didn't say anything else.

"Mustang has a job for you and your brothers.." He finally said, but of course, then he pulled out his picture and brought it right up to the girls face. "Isn't my little Elicia just the cutest?"He practically sang. There were only a few people that she deemed officially and thoroughly annoying. Namely, Major Hughes, and Major Armstrong.

_"Oooh beginning to get a hateful feeling?"_

"No I'm not!" She snapped, Hughes looked up at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He wondered, with a more serious expression.

Ayumi laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, just rehearsing a poem.."

"Right, well let's get over to Roy, you know how he is." Hughes suggested. Together they made their way out of the room and down the halls until they arrived at the familiar office.

...

"Major Hughes. Lieutenant Havoc." Mustang greeted them. The girls brothers stood in the room as well, they smiled a classic Elric smile and Ed gave her a peace sign.

"Hey guys what's rollin?" Ayumi chided as she waved to her siblings.

Mustang sat in his chair casually, leaning back against it comfortably.

"I've a job for you three, I have a package being delivered to the Central City train station. It's your job to take that package and deliver it to a man by the name of Shou Tucker. He lives in a relatively large home and is referred to as the Sewing-Life Alchemist. Confirming the delivery of this package will be by having Tucker sign this slip of approval. Signifying that he did in fact receive the package. Report to me when you've completed this task." Mustang ordered and Ed grabbed the slip of approval and stuffed it into his red jacket, then along with his siblings, left for the train station.

...

And there you are :) Hope you enjoyed it. And if you look not far from here..there is a spot that says 'Review' Hmm...I dare ALL OF YOU to click it and review this story lol. And if you decide not to, that just proves you're lazy, but if you do, that shows that you are of nobility and are utterly awesome :D By the way for those of you who enjoy Naruto, I will be adding a Naruto Fanfiction here real soon. So keep your eyes peeled :D


	11. two souls Chapter 11

Chapter 11 has arrived! :D It's relatively long so I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think of my story through reviews. Enjoy.

...

Getting the package was easy enough, but finding the guys house was a lot harder. Mustang hadn't given them the address to the house, and when they'd called in and asked he simply said that it was part of the mission to figure it out, and that the clock was ticking. This was extremely annoying.

Finally they'd found the house after two full hours of searching and asking locals if they knew of him, finally a grocer knew where his residence was and was kind enough to tell him.

They knocked on the door and after the fourth time of knocking and ringing the door bell, it finally opened to reveal a little girl with long brown hair that was neatly put into two braids.

"Hello? Are you looking for daddy?" She asked in an adorable voice, her large blue eyes gazed up at Al and the other two, Edward and Ayumi, who were literally dressed almost the exact same.

"Um, is your father Shou Tucker?" Ed asked, he felt a little weird questioning a small child like this. Suddenly the door was pulled open a little more by someone else. A man with very short blonde hair stepped before them and smiled.

"Ah, you must be whom Mustang sent to deliver my package. Thank you so much, won't you come in?" Shou asked as he turned to walk further into the house. The Elrics followed and closed the door behind them. The little girl, who looked to be no more than four years old, skipped along behind her father.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, we had to find where you lived." Ayumi apologized as Shou Tucker poured them each some tea.

"Oh no it's perfectly alright." He assured. There was something a little strange about this man, he seemed to be rather secretive. Either that or he was anti social.

"Thank you."

The five visited with each other for about two and a half hours, Ed had been tackled by the giant dog Alexander and chased around the house by Nina. They'd each had a good time playing the games with Nina. It wasn't long after that they realized the time and figured that Mustang was probably becoming quite cross at the moment.

"Damn it, we're gonna get an ear load from Mustang when we get back. I wouldn't be surprised if they were bleeding when he finishes his lecturing." Ayumi said jokingly, but at the same time meant every word. She brushed her blonde bangs out of her face before they each stood and left. Shou and his daughter Nina waving good bye from his door way.

...

"One mission. That's all I gave you, pick up the package, deliver the package. And you don't come back until 6 o'clock in the evening!?" Mustang barked as he sighed and put his gloved hands to his face. "I swear you three are going to be the death of me"

Ayumi giggled at this, which gained her a sharp glare from the Colonel.

"Aw come on Mustang, lighten up. Tucker's little girl was just too cute to disappoint by leaving so soon. Can't you just imagine the little tears welling up in her big blue eyes? And it would have been all your fault." Ayumi swindled. Mustang just bore a look of unamusement but at the same time there was a hint of guilt. Bulls-eye.

"Return to your rooms, and don't bother anyone on the way there.." The Colonel said before Hawkeye entered the room with a handful of paperwork for him to sign and read. He took on an exasperated expression.

...

"Oy! Mustang! We wanna go see Nina. We promised her we'd come back today anyways." Ed said as he smirked at the black-haired Flame Alchemist.

"Why would you promise her something like that?! I can't have you kids running around causing problems all the time. I'm surprised you didn't break anything in their house Fullmetal.."

Ed's expression shattered and he stiffened, his bangs created a deadly black shadow over his face.

"Alright, Major Armstrong will assist you three." He finally said and then waved for them to get out of his office. Ayumi didn't appreciate this too much, what were they? A flock of annoying birds?

"Brother...how come you don't like the Colonel? I think he's a good man." Alphonse asked in a hushed tone. Of course that was the one question he had for Edward.

"Because Al, he's so full of himself I'm surprised his head hasn't exploded."

Al laughed at this and the three piled into a car and Major Armstrong drove them to their destination. However, it's not like they were going to get off that easy, they had to listen to Armstrongs preaching about his strength and the honorable gracefulness of his family. Of course while all of this preaching was going on, those incredibly annoying little sparkles danced around his head. Ayumi and her brothers had to whack them away before they attacked themselves to them.

When they arrived, no one answered the door when they knocked, not even by the door bell. Armstrong insisted that they leave but instead Edward just waltzed right in.

"Hey, Tucker..Nina? Where are you guys?" Fullmetal asked over and over again throughout the house, when he found a tunnel that went down further under the house. They followed it and what they saw was a nightmare. Tons of failed experiments were locked in cages and they growled and snapped evilly.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Ayumi asked as she saw Nina unconscious with Alexander laying in the center of a transmutation circle.

"I thought you three would show up, but I didn't expect to see you Armstrong...I was just about to conduct my experiment. Now they won't be able to send me back into poverty.."

"Nina! Wake up Nina!" Edward yelled to her frantically.

"It's no use, I've given her a very potent sleeping syrum. She won't wake up until I've finished my work."

"You Bastard...what are you planning to do!?" Ayumi demanded, this was all turning into something horrible. Edward ran to her but the Sewing-Life alchemist put up a alchemic barrier, which didn't allow the four intruders to get to Nina and the white dog Alexander.

_ "Hmhm...aren't you getting a little worked up? Mmm...so delicious...all this hate your developing..."_

Ayumi chose to ignore Hate and to instead try and shut her out. She tried to change the barrier into something else using alchemy but instead she was dealt a powerful shock. She stepped back.

"Answer me! What are you planning to do to her?" Edward pressed.

"Shou Tucker. Is this how you made the last Chimera...the one that could speak the human language...using human souls?" Armstrong asked as he tried to think of the best way to stop all of this and save the girl.

"What? A chimera?" Ayumi questioned. He couldn't possibly think of using his own daughter to create something so vile.

"Please Mr. Tucker! Don't hurt Nina!" Alphonse pleaded as tears began to well up.

"Don't worry, once she and Alexander have become one, they will have become the second chimera in history that can speak the human language..." Tucker continued on the same thought. He turned to his sleeping child, who looked all too peaceful in a time like this. Shou put his hands to the ground and the alchemic circle began to glow.

"No!" Edward bellowed as he threw himself at the barrier. Armstrong flexed his muscles, tearing his shirt to threads.

"This is no match for my awesome strength!" He boomed as he threw one giant fist at the purple barrier. It simply made a loud electric shock sound but didn't break.

"You conniving ass hole Tucker! Don't you dare hurt Nina!" Edward bellowed yet again, slamming his automail fist into the barrier, receiving multiple electric shocks which didn't seem to faze him at all.

_ "Now little girl...watch as I solve all of your problems...Hmhm Hahahahahahha!" _Hate screamed, and Ayumi felt the presence taking over her. She fought as hard as she could to stop it. Her eyes began mixing into the black and lime green. This was bad. The power was so overwhelming this time around, there was no way Ayumi could stop it. Though she tried and tried, Hate continued to engulf her body. Finally half of her entire body was changed, Half of her hair turned white and both of her eyes were black with lime green irises. Her left side took on a ghostly white, even her clothes. Her skin as well.

"No! Hate let go of me damn it! I won't let you take over again!" Ayumi screamed as she gripped her head and stumbled.

"Sister! What's wrong!?" Alphonse panicked, Armstrong simply grabbed him and Edward and ran up the stairs and out of the small darkened room. Where Nina's life was on the line.

"No stop Major! Stop! Nina! We have to save Nina! And what the hell is wrong with Ayumi!?"Edward begged as he kicked and wriggled around in the massive mans grip.

...

"Ahahahahaha...so...are you the person I'm supposed to kill? Hmm?" Hate laughed evilly in a shrill, high voice. It gave even Tucker goosebumps. He turned to look at the new voice.

"What are you? You seem to be consuming that girls body. Are you a demon?" Tucker asked, pausing for a moment with his work.

"Hmhmhmhm, you can call me whatever you like, but I prefer Hate. Hahahaha.." Hate continued to look on at the man with squinted evil eyes.

"Hmm...hate huh? I've never seen a specimen as you before.."

"That's because I'm one of a kind...hmhmhm...this girl holds so much hate in her life towards people and events...that I was born within her mind, and now I've accumulated enough hate to take over her." Hate smirked and laughed. She put her hands out on either side of her suggestively. "Hmm..Well it seems I should be thanking you, seeing as how you're the one that topped off the hate I needed. Hmhm...unfortunately I have to kill you now, Ayumi's orders. Hmhm.." Hate sang manically.

"Kill me? Hmhm..you don't seem to know whom you're dealing with..my evil friend.." Tucker smiled and then clapped his hands together, putting a protective metal cage over the top of his daughter and Alexander. They were still separate thank God.

"Hahahahahahaha! Die you fool!" Hate screamed as she flashed over to him in an instant. She seemingly drew energy from the air and she now held a lime green blade with black flames licking at the edges. Shou held up a metal tray as she lunged at him with it.

...

"Edward stop! There is nothing you can do down there, I've seen this part of Ayumi before, you will die if you go down there. " Armstrong informed as he let the boy go and landed a firm hand to the back of the boys neck, Edward winced in pain but then fell unconscious. The major caught him and leaned him against the wall as he called for backup.

"Brother! Why did you do that Major!?" Alphonse cried as he balled his hands into fists.

"Edward would have likely just been in the way if I let him go. He's too stubborn to listen to good judgment." The Major said as he placed a hand on Al's shoulder gently. "It's going to be okay, if this is anything like the last time Ayumi went into this state, Tucker won't stand a chance if he were to try to hurt her."

...

Shou Tucker leaned against a desk which had been broken in half, panting and missing his glasses. He wiped the blood that dripped from the side of his head and the corner of his mouth. Hate towered over him and smiled deviously. She brought her hand back to sink the blade into the man, but just as she went for the kill, he shoved a piece of broken glass up into her left side. Hate screamed in pain and stumbled around hitting things and knocking things off of the walls. Shou smiled, relieved ,but as he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment he felt an agonizing pain rip through his chest. He immediately shot his eyes open only to see a glowing green blade embedded into his chest. He through squinted eyes, peered up at the being before him.

"Hmhmhmhm...Just kidding..." She sank the blade deeper into his chest, and then twisted it. He called out in pain and breathed heavily. "Honestly...did you really believe that a piece of glass could kill me?"

There was no mistaking it, the large shard of glass would have gone straight through a vital organ. No doubt. Shou was completely confused, and he kept his eyes on the glass. Hate noticed this.

"Hmm? Oh, hahaha, you just don't understand do you.." Hate raised her other hand and pulled the shard out, which allowed blood to gush out of the wound. "As long as I'm in control, hmhm...no weapon, or even a shard of glass could kill me..hmhmhm"

Tucker watched in horror as the blood that was spilling out of the being Hate profusely began to turn white, and then the wound sealed itself as if nothing had happened. Sort of the way the wax merges effortlessly inside a lava lamp.

"W...what are you? You have to be a demon..." Tucker asked in a strained voice as he violently coughed up blood.

Hate smirked yet again.

"Heh, I thought I told you. I am Hate. In the literal form. Anytime somebody hates or has negative thoughts in general, such as anger, vengeance, sadness..I can feed off of those emotions...and when I'm in this form, I can absorb the emotional aura's of multiple people at once. Hmhmhm...such as right now, your pain. I'm absorbing that pain through my sword. Fancy isn't it?" Hate snickered as she ripped out the blade and clutched her fist and it vanished.

Shou Tucker smiled, making Hate give him a confused expression.

"Hmhm..thank you, Hate. Because of you I don't have to turn my daughter into a Chimera...I can die instead.."

Hate wrinkled her nose and covered it, her eyes twitching somewhat.

"Gak...stop that. You're happiness tastes awful!" She snapped through her hand.

When his breathing stopped and he slumped over, she uncovered her face. With her white hand, she put her palm against the purple barrier and the corner of her mouth pulled up a touch.

"Dispel!" She commanded and with a flash of red light from her hand the barrier disappeared. Hate made her way into the transmutation circle and picked up the dog and slung it over her shoulder, and then picked up Nina and slung her over her other shoulder.

"Hmhm..you'd better thank me for this Ayumi...this is your reward for letting me take over..hmhm..."

...

The wooden door blasted open and sent wood chips flying everywhere. Armstrong stepped in front of Edward and Al to shield them. His eyes widened as he saw the half human, half white whatever it was girl walk casually out from the dark room. She smirked and glared, tossing the child to Mustang just as him and about 8 other officers came running down the hall. She dropped the dog onto the floor.

"Hmhmhm...courtesy of Ayumi...Nasty fellow wasn't he? Hmhm, well, you won't have to worry about his Chimera experiments anymore." She chuckled, then walked right past the Colonel. Falman, Hawkeye, Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Fuery and two other officers watched in shock as the dual colored girl casually walked by.

"Hold it right there!" Mustang yelled out as he handed the child to Riza. Hate stopped and glanced behind her by turning her head. She saw Mustang with his gun drawn.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you save this girl." He demanded as he glared through black eyes.

"Heh, I wouldn't thank me for it too much, it was Ayumi who demanded that I save her. And with me in control I figured that I'd help out. Plus I enjoy the fear people express when I lunge my sword through their hearts. Hmhmhmhm.."

"You monster!" Riza snapped.

Hate smirked and simply chuckled, then turned around to start again on her way.

"D..Daddy?"

Mustang and the others looked to the little girl who was beginning to wake. Riza looked down at her, worried.

"Take her to a safe place, maybe your house Hawkeye...or no, wait. Hughes, take her to your house, get her something to eat. She'll like Gracia." He said as he ran off after the half human, half spirited girl called Ayumi.

"S..Sir! What about Tucker?!" Breda called out in question.

"Have the Fuerer deal with it."

"Sir!" They nodded and then began to deal with getting the children out of the house of taboo.

...

"Hate! I know you're here somewhere. Ayumi wouldn't just leave her brothers like that. Show yourself." Mustang shouted as he glanced around to try and find Ayumi. Or Hate in Ayumi's body.

"Hmhmhmhm...you're not too thick are you...hmhm..."

The Colonel looked up and saw Hate sitting on the roof top of the house. Mustang glared and sighed.

"What are your intentions..do you intend to keep Ayumi as a slave within her own mind? Or are you going to have your fill of fun and then let her go again."

"Let her go? Heh, no, no...this is my body now. "

"I see."

"Sorry to see you so disturbed about all of this hmhm...but Ayumi says to take care of her brothers..and to not let Edward come after me. Heh, stupid girl. Looks like shes accepting me as the main soul of this body."

"I will oblige her request. Just know, you won't be getting away with this Hate." Mustang smirked up at her. "I'll find a way to defeat you. Hmhm."

Hate equally smirked and then it turned into a full creepy grin.

"Right. Until then, Colonel. Hmhm.." With that Hate began to vanish into thin air. Slowly. She saluted the Colonel right before she completely disappeared.

...

:D Hope you enjoyed. :) I dare you ALL to click the review button and review if you like my story. :) lol


	12. Two-Souls Chapter 12

Chapter 12 is finally here! Sorry for the wait :) My fiancé was out of town for a while and he had the lap top ^.^ I hope you enjoy this story, so far it's been fun to write, I'm always welcome to new ideas, considering I make this up as I go. Just PM me and I'll see what your ideas are. ^^' Please review. It really is my only motivation. Thanks again for reading.

...

~Dream~

...

_"Mom!...Mom!"_

_ "Hmm? Whatcha got there?" She said as she turned from hanging the laundry. The warm breeze passed by us._

_ "Look isn't it great?" Al praised my work. The small animal figure I'd make was pretty cool. "I can still only do this one.." He finished with a somewhat defeated expression. _

_ "Their beautiful.." Mom smiled. _

_..._

_ "My head aches, what happened? I can't remember..I thought I was, oh wait, that's right, Nina...is she okay? That room, the transmutation circles..I wonder what happened..."_

_..._

The light came in slowly, I didn't really want it to. It wasn't very welcoming. My head throbbed.

"Oh your awake? It's about time. Armstrong gave you quite a thump huh? Hmhm..."

That voice..who did it belong to? I turned my head slowly to the left, the mans face didn't seem to want to come into focus.

"You've been out for about 5 hours." The man said again. Mustang? Yeah, that had to be him. His face came into focus finally, after I continued to squint to try and force him into view.

"Colonel?" I finally said. I sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. It was mine and Als room.

"Brother! I'm glad you're awake, I can't believe how hard Major Armstrong hit you." Alphonse said as he sat next to me. His golden eyes were so innocent.

"What happened? Wheres Nina?! Is she okay?! That bastard Tucker had better not have hurt her! I'll kill him!" I barked, wait, why did Armstrong hit me? This was annoying.

"Relax. Nina is fine. And you were being rash, as usual, so Armstrong decided to keep you out of the way temporarily."

I could feel the irritation hang on my face. That jerk. Why was he always so cocky?

"Where's Ayumi?"I decided to ask. She was in the room with Tucker wasn't she? Yeah, that was when Armstrong took us out of there. Why the hell did he do that anyways?!"Well?.."

I noticed Mustangs expression was sort of...unsteady? Like he wanted to avoid answering. Oh great...what happened.

"We don't exactly know...where she is.." The Colonel finally answered. They didn't know? How was that possible. Did she run off?

"What do you mean you don't exactly know..."

"Brother, sister...she's not well.." Alphonse inserted. He looked sad. Okay, they'd better start explaining. I'm tired of this small talk.

I sat up and got out of bed and put my coat on.

"What are you doing..?"Mustang asked, he stood as well. What did it look like I was doing?

"I'm going to find her."

"But brother, we have no idea where she went. It's Hate. Hate took over.." Al explained. I thought Hate was just one of Ayumi's delusions.

Mustang put a hand on my shoulder.

"No you're not. We already have a search party out looking for her. Don't be rash."

Alphonse just sat by the bed. He was obviously troubled.

"What do you mean no I'm not?! All you've told me is she's not well and you don't know where she is! She's my sister, I'm the one who should go looking for her!" I bellowed. Who did this guy think he was? My father? I didn't need anyone looking after me.

Mustang sighed, exasperated. He let go of my shoulder.

"If you want to go and leave Al here to be alone then be my guest. Just don't get yourself killed." The Colonel snapped before storming out of the room.

I watched him go, maybe he was right. Al, he shouldn't be here alone, but without the ability to perform Alchemy, I can't have him tagging along either.

"Hey Al, I'm gonna go and bring sis back. Ya got that? So don't you worry about it Heheh.." I assured him. I couldn't guarantee that I'd find her, but if I could convince him...then..  
"I want you to stay here with uncle Havoc. Okay?" I smiled.

I could immediately see the disappointment on his face.

"B..But brother...I should help too. " He protested. "I'm always in the way, never any help to anyone. Ever since that night, when...when...we tried to bring mom back. I haven't been able to use Alchemy since. It's...Its just not fair." Then came the tears. I can understand where he's coming from but, if he can't use Alchemy..then...

"Aw come on Al, you're not in the way." I grinned. He really wasn't in the way, he just...didn't really contribute help generally. B..but that doesn't mean he's a burden or something! It just means, that I'd rather have him stay here and not have to get hurt. That night...I almost had to...I mean, if I had been just second later...Al would have lost his body..and I would have had to try my hardest to seal his soul within the armor suit that was behind us. I'm glad I saved him by sacrificing my arm in replacement for his body. I was so lucky...I almost lost him.

"Okay brother...but, just come back soon..." He pleaded as he made his way out of the room to go and find Havoc. I followed, we parted ways at the north hall where I left to leave the headquarters and he went and found Jean.

...

"Hmhm...this city will be a perfect subject for my rule..." Hate snickered, her long white hair blowing in the breeze, and he black and lime green eyes brought out greatly against her white skin. They were pretty high up, the highest tower in Central actually. It was a good view to see the best route to leave town without the officials seeing.

Hate hopped down from building to building until she was withing jumping range of the ground. She landed gracefully on her feet and noticed the eyes that landed on her. They looked... aura was delicious. She made her way down the streets, her white and black clothes again blowing in the breeze. An elderly man caught her attention, or rather, his cloak did. A perfect conceiler. She sauntered up to the man.

"Uh...can I help you young lady?" He spoke in a hoarse, aged voice. Poor guy looked like he was from a less fortunate level of society. His clothes were ragged, his face was well written with the hardships of his long life. His eyes seemed almost lifeless, suddenly a child popped out from behind him, a little girl, maybe 4 or 5 years old.

"Papa...who is this lady, she looks scary..." The child whimpered as she clung to his black cloak. He eyes were a deep chocolate-brown, her hair was black and short.

"Please excuse my granddaughter..hmhm...what is it I can do for you..?" The old man continued with a tired smile.

Hate couldn't help but think he was a poor excuse for a civilian. Perhaps...she should end his life here..

_"No! Leave him alone! Get his cloak and go! Don't hurt him or the child!"_ Ayumi screamed within Hate. Haulting hates charge of energy in her hand.

"Tsk...don't interfere..." Hate commanded the girl within her mind. "The world should be rid of-"

_"NO! Get the damn cloak and get us out of here! Besides...if you go and start killing people we'll have the military on us like moths to light. Is that really what you want?" _Ayumi convinced.

"Heh..." Hate sighed and ran her hand through her bangs. "Whatever...I suppose that's the first smart thing you've said since we became acquainted.." Hate looked down at the man who, due to his age, seemed to slouch forward and really used his walking stick to lean most of his weight on. He was giving her a more than confused and slightly frightened expression. He was partially blind, so it was hard for him to focus on Hate and see her full appearance.

"Papa...I'm scared.." The child whimpered as tiny tears began to escape her worried eyes. She gripped the cloak tighter.

"Hmhm...alright, if you two don't mind, I'd like to have that cloak..." Hate said through a somewhat crazed voice.

"M..My cloak? But..."

Hate leaned in and gave that ear to ear grin that made everyone who saw it shiver.

"I do suggest that you don't waste my time...unless you don't really care about your life...or more or less.." Hate turned her gaze down at the child, making her shriek in fear as she leaned down towards her. "Your granddaughters life...hmhm..." Hate charged her energy into her hand creating the lime green and black sword.

"Uhn! N..No! It's perfectly fine..h..here take it, I don't need it." The old man said as he pulled off the cloak and handed it to Hate and bowed, tugging the child behind him as he moved as quickly as he could out of sight.

Hate stood back up and put her hands in her coat pocket.

"Hmhmhm...Ahh...I love the taste of fear...I do think I enjoy it almost as much as hate...hmhm..."Hate chuckled as she through the cloak on over herself, covering her head with the hood.

"This way! We haven't check around this area yet! Be as thorough as possibly while making the best time!" A military official said as he and 3 others climbed out of a black car right next to her. Hate stayed silent and continued to walk away down the street, a dark smirk smeared across her pale face.

_"So how long do you plan on keeping me captive...you realize that my little brother won't let you continue this forever..."_

"Hmhm...I've been kind to you child...but as long as I'm in control of this body, whom ever stands in my way will unfortunately die. Hmhm, aaand possibly a few innocents...gotta keep my quota..hmhm..."

Hate wondered and wandered until finally she made it to the train station, and boarded. _ "Where are we going?" _

"To find the philosophers stone...once I have it..I'll be able to completely eradicate you from this body...hmhm...and then I'll be able to..well...hmhm can't tell you that part...no hard feelings right?" Hate laughed darkly, the train seemed to move slowly.

...


End file.
